Angel Wizards
by Vampirecat1191
Summary: Daisuke has been accepted to Hogwarts, but with the threat of Krad will he survive long enough to finish the year? Parings include Dark/Daisuke and Draco/Harry Full summary inside. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**D.N Angel/Harry Potter crossover**

**Parings**: Draco/Harry, Dark/Daisuke, and Ron/Hermione

**School Year**- 8th for Harry and 5th for Daisuke

**People I made alive again**: Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and Fred

**Full Summary**: When Daisuke receives a letter from Hogwarts to come to school there as a guest, he accepts. But with Dark and Krad now having their own bodies, and the white angle wanting revenge on Daisuke and his other half for sealing him. Will Dai be safe? Or will Krad succeed with his deadly plan? Only one could guess.

**Contains**: Yaoi (male/male love), slight gore (just some blood), and tiny bit OOC in characters (just having the ukes be more uke) [Harry and Daisuke]

**Chapter One- Letters and discoveries**

"Oh Daisuke~~ can you go get the mail for me sweetie?" Emiko sang, while washing the dishes

Running down the stairs from his bedroom, Daisuke nearly tripped on the last step because he was running so fast. The cute red head was being chased by the world famous phantom thief Dark. Ever since the angel got his own body when he escaped from Kokuyoku, he had been a severe pain in the rear. Not only did he proceed to **always **find a way to touch Dai inappropriately, he loved playing pranks on him as well. All Daisuke needed was a few days away, he would even be happy with only two days without the thief.

Sighing, Daisuke made his way to the front door, had escaped Dark he went to follow his mothers request. Walking outside, Daisuke goes to the small blue mailbox that sat peacefully in front of a white gate. Grabbing the white handle, the door of the mailbox creaks open, to reveal five envelopes. Grabbing them, the small fourteen-year-old boy starts looking through the Saturday mail. Four of the papers are addressed to his mother, two were for his grandfather Daiki, and surprisingly the last letter was for him. Running back inside his house, Daisuke tosses the other letters on the kitchen counter by his mother, and runs over to the bright yellow living room couch and plops down, starring at his letter like a small child would look at a new found discovery.

The letter was addressed to himself in dark letters right below a strange scarlet crest that kept the contents sealed. Carefully pealing back the crest, Daisuke opens the letter to find one piece of old parchment.

"Ohh what do you have there?"

"GAHH, DARK DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! You scared the heck out of me!" Daisuke yelled, picking up the letter that had fell out of his startled hands

Dark just rolled his violet eyes and jumped over the couch to sit beside his former tamer. "So are you going to answer my question Dai?"

"Well, I don't know myself. I just got it today, and I haven't read it."

"Well in that case, how about we read it together?" Dark said as he plucked the piece of now crumpled parchment out of Daisuke's delicate hands

"Sure…" Daisuke answered as he and dark began reading

_Dear Mr. Daisuke Niwa,_

_ I would like to humbly ask you to come join us at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that your family deals with some unique type of unknown magic and I, Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts, would like you to come visit our school for the rest of the jolly year. You would be our honored guest, would join in as a 5__th__ year, and go to classes that you would wish to learn about. Of course, I do have some classes I would need you to go to but not many. If you would like to accept my offer, please send a confirmation letter by owl. All of your supplies have already been taken care of, so all you need to get would be your wand. Any further questions can be answered when you arrive to our school. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Daisuke was speechless, had he just been admitted to a magic school? No that couldn't be possible; there really weren't any real wizards and witches out there, were there?

"We're home!" Daiki and Towa said entering the house

"Hello dad, hello Towa, you can go join the boys in the living room, I'll make lunch as soon as I'm done cleaning the dishes. But Towa you can help me."

"Yes ma'am."

Leaving the women to do their thing, Daiki steps into the living room to see the stunned faces of his grandson and Dark. They were holding a piece of ripped paper and looked absolutely startled. Grabbing the letter from their frozen hands, Daiki scans the page.

A gasp of amazement emits from the old man, he couldn't believe it, his grandson had been accepted to Hogwarts!

"EMIKO, Dai has been accepted to Hogwarts!"

A crash from the kitchen as said mother drops the glass plate she was washing in surprise.

"What, my Dai has been accepted to one of the best wizards school out there?" Daisuke I'm so proud of you!" Emiko cheered as she hugged her son tightly

"Mom can you let me go, I can't breathe."Disuke croaked out

"Oh sorry Dai, I'm just so happy for you." Emiko apologized, releasing the very red boy

"What's so happy about it, I don't even know magic."

"Yes you do, we've taught you since you were able to walk."

"What, you mean the training to become the phantom thief? That's not magic."

"Well that may not be but the ceremonies that we held were." Daiki stated

"They were? Wow, but mom I don't want to go, why can't I stay here?" Daisuke protested

"Because, it's taken Hogwarts four years to actually send you something, and now that they have, you're going." Emiko said, leaving no room for argument

"Alright, I'll go. But how am I exactly going to send the confirmation letter? I don't have an owl."

"Well that's true, but we **do** have Towa." Emiko said turning towards the small white haired girl

Towa said nothing, either because she was too scared to object or because she agreed. Daisuke guessed it was the first.

"Well now that that's taken care of, Daisuke I have something to give you."Dark said now joining in on the conversation

Curious, Daisuke followed Dark downstairs into a small room that held most of the stolen artwork. The purple haired male walked over to a small shelf and plucked out a small black box. Turning back to Daisuke, Dark opens the lid to reveal a black, smooth piece of wood in the shape of what you would think wizard wands would be in. Taking the stick out of the box, Daisuke inspects the wand. On the black piece of wood was a carving of a pair of wings, that had a design like Dark's very own wings. Feeling the smooth wood, Daisue feels a similar longing and closeness he has for Dark.

"Do you like it?" The thief asked

"W-what is it?"

"It's a wizard wand I had made for you a while back, just in case you did get admitted to Hogwarts. I thought you were likely to get in any way since all your Niwa ancestors went to Hogwarts as well." Dark said leaning close to Daisuke

"I even put two of my feathers in its core so you'd always have a part of me."

"Thanks Dark!" Daisuke says cheerfully as he hugs the phantom thief

Dark just laughed and hugged his younger friend back. Pulling him close, Dark rubbed his head into Daisuke's silky red hair. The small boy smelled of vanilla and strawberries, a highly intoxicating scent. While Dark smelled of cinnamon and fresh fall leaves, a comforting scent.

The males' warm embrace is rudely interrupted by a loud, all too familiar "KYUU".

Growling, Dark lets go of Daisuke and glares at the white rabbit sitting at the doorway.

"Wizz…"Dark growled slowly stepping towards the rabbit

Seeing the impending threat, Wiz bolts and runs up the stairs.

"WIZ COME BACK HERE!" Dark screamed as he chased after his partner in crime, leaving a blushing Daisuke standing alone in the now cold room.

Staring blankly at the wall, Daisuke wondered what had just happened between him and the black angel. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Daisuke takes his wand and heads up the stairs after his friends.

There is the first chapter of Wizard Angel, I hope it was okay and I apologize for the shortness, but the later chapters will be longer.

Please review and tell me what you think so far, so I know what you all think.

I will try updating as soon as I get at least one review, but if I get more than that I'll update even sooner.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**D.N Angel/Harry Potter crossover**

**Parings**: Draco/Harry, Dark/Daisuke, and Ron/Hermione

**School Year**- 8th for Harry and 5th for Daisuke

**People I made alive again**: Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and Fred

**Full Summary**: When Daisuke receives a letter from Hogwarts to come to school there as a guest, he accepts. But with Dark and Krad now having their own bodies, and the white angle wanting revenge on Daisuke and his other half for sealing him. Will Dai be safe? Or will Krad succeed with his deadly plan? Only one could guess.

**Contains**: Yaoi (male/male love), slight gore (just some blood), and tiny bit OOC in characters (just having the ukes be more uke) [Harry and Daisuke]

**Chapter two- Arriving and meeting**

Trudging open his large suitcase, Daisuke starts packing away his belongings that he would need while he was staying at Hogwarts. So far, he had packed most of his clothes, his toiletries, and some books so he wouldn't get bored. But he highly doubted that he would, since he was going to a wizard school! The only person he could think of that would actually get bored would have to be Satoshi Hiwatari. He would have brought his painting supplies but he didn't think they would come in handy at Hogwarts so he decided to leave them at home.

Stuffing the rest of his things in the already overflowing suitcase, Daisuke closes it and slowly walks down the stairs from his bedroom to the living room, where his family was waiting.

"Oh Dai-kun do you need any help?" Towa asked, already helping him carry his things

"Thanks Towa." Daisuke said happily, Towa had arrived back home after delivering the letter of confirmation to Hogwarts yesterday, and she said it was an amazing school, well castle.

"Well shall we get ready to send you two to Hogwarts then?" Daiki asked, referring to Daisuke and Towa.

They had decided to have Towa accompany Daisuke to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him and direct him there.

"Sure Daiki-san, come on Dai we need to stand in the center of the star."Towa said, already pulling Daisuke onto the diagram on the floor of the living room.

Standing perfectly still, the two waited for Emiko and Daiki to begin the spell. Daisuke was sad that Dark wasn't there to see him leave, but Dark simply **had **to create plans that day at that exact time. It irritated him that Dark could be so self absorbed like that. Daisuke had luckily said his farewells to Dark before the thief up and left. Sighing, Daisuke tries to concentrate on the matter at hand. His mother and his grandfather had already begun the incantation, which was causing the chalk lines on the floor to glow a strange blue.

All of a sudden, the blue lines are no longer lines and are now glowing blue light, swirling around Daisuke and Towa. Not even a couple seconds later, the swirling light starts spinning rapidly, and begins to envelop the small red-head and living artwork.

Screaming, Dai and Towa cling to each other, as they are teleported to Hogwarts.

**At Hogwarts…**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood proudly at the podium in front of all his students who were waiting for him to finish his speech, so they could start their dinner and head back to their dorms.

It was somewhat unusual for the headmaster to be making a speech a fourth way into the year, but then again it was Dumbledore.

"I would first off like to apologize for me delaying your dinner, but what I have to say will likely effect you all, so please bare with me. Tonight we will be receiving a _special _guest, who will be staying with us for the rest of the year. This person shall be entering as a 5th year, but will be going to any classes I would like them to be in. Most of the student's classes will be with the 8th years, but please do not bully this person because of that. To my information this student should be arriving soon, but I cannot be certain of it." Dumbledore finished, giving the students a lot to talk about.

People were already whispering, wondering who this student was, why they were joining in at this time of year, if they were male or female, and why they were being treated so differently. Harry Potter and friends couldn't help but wonder as well. They had never had anything like this happen at Hogwarts before; even the Triwizard Tournament hadn't been this strange or unexpected. Looking over to the teacher table, Harry sees that some of the teachers are surprised by the information as well; apparently, Dumbledore hadn't told anyone of his plans. Shaking his head, Harry joins in the conversation again with Ron and Hermione.

Just when things began to get loud with all the talk about the new student, a loud type of howl is heard as a star-shaped pentagon begins to emerge above the platform in front of the teachers table. Without warning, two people fall out of the star and fall to the hard stone floor with a boom.

"OWw, Towa get off of me." A small male said, muffled as the white-haired female sitting on top of him was crushing him

"OH I'm so sorry Daisuke-kun!" The female now known as Towa cried as she quickly got off the boy

With a groan, the small redheaded boy sits up and rubs his head. Turning around, Daisuke looks at all the startled faces of the students, his own face reddening from embarrassment at his clumsy arrival.

Getting off the floor, the hall full of students get a better look at the clumsy looking boy. He was very short but not as short as the 3rd years, and had a slim body that was covered with pale skin. He had scarlet red hair that was messed from the fall so now it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Matching his hair was a pair of dazzling ruby red eyes that were even larger than normal female eyes. The petite boy was wearing a pair a black jeans and a red-black striped long sleeved shirt that went well with his red and white sneakers.

The female seemed like the complete opposite of her friend. She had short white hair that framed her feminine face. She had dark green eyes that are accented with black eyeliner. The female was a tad bit taller than the male, but not by much. The women Towa was wearing a rather strange purple dress with black leggings and purple boots that went to her ankle.

Stepping forward, Dumbledore tapped on both the new arrivals shoulders, making them turn around.

"DUMBLEDORE-SAN, it's so nice to see you again!" Towa screeched happily

"It's nice to see you to Ms. Towa, and am I right to assume that this young man here is Daisuke Niwa?" Dumbledore said

"Oh yes this here is my master Daisuke Niwa, and just call me Towa, 'Ms.' sounds far too formal."

"Towa I'm not you _master!" _Daisuke scolded

"I know Dai-kun, it's just what else would you call it? I mean I work at your house and I live there too. Also you saved me from that dreaded place long ago." Towa reasoned

"Towa I wasn't the only person who saved you that time or have you forgotten?"

"Hehe I know, also I was the one who helped you in the end wasn't I?"

Daisuke blushed more at remembrance of why indeed he needed her help the time when Dark was missing in the mirror.

"TOWA you know I needed your help because I had no other choice! What was I supposed to do let him disappear?

Sighing Towa just shook her head and tried to get back on topic.

"Anyway this is Daisuke so you may proceed with his sorting now."

"Yes, yes indeed we should. Daisuke if you would please step over here and sit on the stool so we can begin your sorting." Dumbledore said gesturing towards the wooden stool not far away

Following his instructions, Daisuke sits on the stool and fidgets uncertainly. Before the sorting hat could be placed upon his head, Towa snatches the hat and quickly speaks to it, her eyes flashing deviously. After a minute of talking to the old hat, Towa gives the hat back to the confused headmaster, and goes to stand by Daisuke. Placing the hat on the small boy's head, the sorting hat begins to speak, but aloud.

"_Ah so we finally receive another one of those Niwa's. I was beginning to think that there wouldn't be anymore of you to sort. Well sorting your ancestors was never the easiest task; you always had characteristics of all the houses, which was rather impressive."_

"Wait my ancestors really did come here, w-wow so it is true." Daisuke stuttered .

"_Well I'm not surprised you didn't know, after all your family never told you about your family curse and you just found out about ol' Hogwarts now didn't you. They've kept a lot of things from you, but they had good intentions so don't hate um_."

"_Speaking of your curse, it seems you have been through a lot with him haven't you. It seems that you might harbor some interesting feelings for that phantom, don't you?" The hat teased._

"W-what interesting feelings, I don't like Dark like that!" Daisuke protested, sporting a darker blush.

"_Such a delusional boy, don't worry there's hope for you yet. Now back to the sorting, it looks like you have a lot of Hufflepuff in you, but you have bravery like a Gryffindor to protect the ones closest to you. But your other half as the deviousness of a Slytherin, and he's rubbed off on you quite a bit, it surprises me that you're still as innocent as you are. Hmm but again with the Gryffindor, you are smart, but not a genius like that one kid who used to harbor that demon. Speaking of the phantoms other half, you'd better be careful and watch your back, he's out for revenge and you'll never know when he'll strike. Anyway I think you'll fit well in that house, so my final decision is GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat finished._

Relieved that the hat was finally finished, Daisuke gets off the stool and gives the evil hat back to Dumbledore, when he notices that his luggage was gone. Towa just tells him that his luggage was already being brought to his room, and the two of them go and sit at the red and gold decorated table, finding two empty seats near Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well now that that is all taken care of, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as he threw his arms in the air.

With Dumbledore's signal, the large assortments of food appear on the tables, students starting to dig in. Daisuke was amazed by the sudden appearance of the scrumptious looking food and quickly dug in as well.

Dishing himself up with some mash potatoes, some pork roast, and a biscuit, Daisuke begins eating, a bright smile on his face. Towa on the other hand found herself some salad to eat instead. Harry who was sitting next to the red haired boy, decided to introduce himself, along with his friends, nudging the boy, Harry smiles politely.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Harry potter."

"Yes welcome to Hogwarts my names Hermione Granger, and the one who's stuffing his face next to me is Ronald Weasley."

Ron glared as Daisuke laughed a bit at the orange-heads eating habits, but quickly regained his politeness and introduced Towa and himself.

"Thanks it's an honor to be here, and my name's Daisuke Niwa, and the girl over here is my friend Towa. Please take care of us." Daisuke said bowing.

Harry was a bit surprised that the small boy didn't react to his name but was even more surprised by Daisuke bowing to him. Either way he was just glad the boy was nice, he'd be a good friend.

"So Daisuke what brings you to Hogwarts this time of year?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got an acceptation letter three days ago, and my mom wanted me to go and it's not like I could argue with her so I decided to accept." Daisuke finished.

"Haha, that's nice. So Towa why didn't you get sorted?"

"I'm not going to class; I'm only here to keep an eye on Daisuke and to make sure he doesn't slack off with his training."

"Training, training for what?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Daisuke interjected.

"Alright, so what can you tell us about yourself Daisuke?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Well I've been going to a muggle school all my life and I have a mom, a dad, and a grandfather, whom of which I'm named after. I also have this rabbit named Wiz, he loves strawberries."

"Daisuke aren't you going to tell them about Dark?" Towa asked, whispering into Dai's ear.

"No I wasn't going to, maybe another time. Anyway we'd better finish eating before all the food gets cold." Daisuke said, turning towards his plate.

The golden trio decided to follow Daisuke's advice and started eating their food. After the new friends finished eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione led Daisuke and Towa to the Gryffindor tower. Telling them the password, they entered through the portrait hole, and walked into the common room.

Daisuke was amazed by the mysteriousness of it all and was smiling like the cute boy he was. Towa had transformed into her bird form, which the golden trio had thought very strange, but just accepted the fact.

Exceedingly tired, Daisuke followed Ron and Harry up to the dorms where they would be sleeping. Apparently, since Daisuke was attending most 8th year classes he was sleeping in the 8th year boys' dormitory, which he didn't mind because his new friends are in 8th year, so now he wouldn't feel so lonely now that Dark wasn't there to be with him. Hermione thought that it was only appropriate that Towa (even in her bird form) sleep in the girls' dormitory with her. Now that Towa wasn't there, Daisuke couldn't help but feel more lonely. Putting on his blue striped pajama's, Daisuke decided to just go to sleep and try to not be so home sick. Saying goodnight to Ron and Harry, Daisuke snuggled up into the thick blankets, drifting off into a dream-filled slumber.

As I promised, a longer chapter! The next one will be even longer, so don't lose faith in me yet!

Anyway thanks for reading and to receive the next chapter you have to REVIEW!

Also thanks to **XxHopex**who was my first reviewer!


	3. Chapter 3

**D.N Angel/Harry Potter crossover**

**Parings**: Draco/Harry, Dark/Daisuke, and Ron/Hermione

**School Year**- 8th for Harry and 5th for Daisuke

**People I made alive again**: Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and Fred

**Full Summary**: When Daisuke receives a letter from Hogwarts to come to school there as a guest, he accepts. But with Dark and Krad now having their own bodies, and the white angle wanting revenge on Daisuke and his other half for sealing him. Will Dai be safe? Or will Krad succeed with his deadly plan? Only one could guess.

**Contains**: Yaoi (male/male love), slight gore (just some blood), and tiny bit OOC in characters (just having the ukes be more uke) [Harry and Daisuke]

**Chapter three- Classes and Fears **

Towa slowly crept into the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, planning on waking Daisuke early so he could go eat breakfast and then go see the headmaster for his schedule. She thought she'd have a little fun with the boy to start the day off. But Towa has good intentions, you see when Dai was at his house, Dark would always play little pranks on him before breakfast, and Towa thought that by her doing this, Daisuke wouldn't be so home sick. So with light footsteps, Towa gets closer and closer to her sleeping master. Letting in a big breath, Towa…

"DDDAAAAAIIIISSSUKKKEEE WAKE UUUUUPPPPP!" Towa screeched out, making all the 8th year boys wake up screaming bloody murder, while Daisuke had a total different reaction…

"Hmm, Dark five more minutes, your fault… kept me…up… pervert."Daisuke muttered, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

The older boys, who are now sitting up in their beds looked at Daisuke disbelievingly. Why hadn't the boy acted like the rest of them, was he that used to ear splitting screams in the morning? Also who was this 'Dark' person?

Towa just shook her head and threw the blankets off the still dozing Daisuke. The little red-head whimpered cutely at the loss of warmth, and tried searching for it with closed eyes. Not being able to locate the warmth again, Daisuke begins to wake up.

Yawning, Daisuke sits up and rubs his large eyes, getting out any gunk that used to reside there. After stretching his arms, Dai finally opens his eyes to see all the stares of his dorm mates.

"Umm good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well." Daisuke said a little embarrassed by all the stares he was getting.

Most of the older boys just glared, but only half-heartedly because who could really be mad at that cute little redhead for long.

"I slept well Daisuke thanks for asking." Harry said, smiling at the small boy.

Daisuke smiled back and climbed out of his bed, almost bumping into Towa as he does so.

"Towa what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in the girl's dormitory with Hermione?"

"Hehe I just came here to…" Looking at the blankets in her hands Towa gets an idea. "To make your bed while you get ready!" Towa said, already starting her task.

"Towa you don't need to do that, I can." Daisuke protested but it was already too late because being the great maid she was, Towa had already finished.

"It's alright Dai-kun, you just go take a shower and get ready for breakfast okay." Towa said as she shoved some clothes and Daisuke's school robes into his arms.

"Oh Daisuke are you going to Breakfast? Here I'll come with you." Harry says already grabbing his things so he could take a shower as well.

"Alright, well Towa I'll see you later." Daisuke says as he and Harry leave, heading for the showers.

Finishing his hot shower, Daisuke dress in a pair of black slacks, a red long-sleeved shirt, which he wore under a white and gold outlined vest which had the Gryffindor emblem on the breast pocket. He also wore his red and white square patterned shoes and to finish off the ensemble, he put on his black school robes. Brushing his hair and teeth, Daisuke followed the similar dressed Harry to the dining hall for breakfast.

"So what was with Towa doing that so early in the morning?" Harry asked as he and Daisuke sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh do you mean with Towa screaming thing? I'm not sure; your guess is as good as mine." Daisuke said dishing himself up with some chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns.

"Well Towa is a very strange person." Harry laughed, serving himself some eggs and bacon.

"Haha, she sure is. But at least you never get bored with her around." Daisuke giggled.

Smiling, Harry nods and continues to eat his breakfast. Not a minute later more students start flowing in, including Ron and Hermione, and a certain blond-haired Slytherin, who subtly brushed by Harry, touching him softly. It seemed as though Harry hadn't noticed the touch that Draco had given, but after Draco did it, Harry relaxed more than he was already.

After finishing his delicious breakfast, Daisuke informed his friends that he needed to go get his class schedule from Dumbledore and said he would be right back.

Walking to the teacher table, Daisuke heads up to his headmaster and greets him.

"Ah good morning to you too Daisuke, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the school so far." Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile.

"Yes I am Dumbledore-san, but may I have my schedule and supplies please?"

"Oh yes, right away." Dumbledore said as he snapped his fingers and a pile of books and other supplies landed in front of him.

"Here you are, if you have any questions; please do not hesitate to ask." Dumbledore said happily.

Picking up his multiple supplies, Daisuke nods and stumbles back over to his seat.

"Wow that sure is a lot of stuff!" Ron said.

"Yeah, but it is for all my classes, and some of this stuff I would have needed when I was a first year, so I guess I do have a little more than most people." Daisuke said laughing.

"It's alright Daisuke, I'm glad you care about your school work!" Hermione said happily.

"Only you would Hermione." Ron said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

Hermione just glared, and started going off about how important grades are and such until Harry finally cut her off.

"Anyway, what's your class schedule Daisuke?" Harry questioned.

"Oh I haven't looked yet. Here you can look." Daisuke said, handing the rolled up parchment to the black-haired male.

After scrolling down the page, Harry let out a cheer and patted Daisuke on the back.

"Looks like you got all but two classes with Hermione, Ron, and me. Isn't that great!"

"Haha yeah its awesome Harry, I'm really happy." Daisuke said with a smile.

"So wha oh classes oes e` hab wiout us den?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Ronald don't speak with your mouth full, hasn't your mother taught you better!" Hermione scolded.

"Yes she has Hermione, sheesh. Anyway what I said was; what two classes does he have without us then?"

"Herbology and Charms, otherwise he has Potions, Defense against the Dark arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies , Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic with us." Harry said reading of the list.

"Tough luck kid looks like you got class with bloody Snape as well, oh well at least we have each other." Ron said.

"Oh I'm sure he's not that bad!" Daisuke said trying to give some hope.

"Well I guess it's time to find out because we have class with him first hour." Harry said standing up from the table.

"Wow it's time for class already; well we better get going then!" Daisuke said, grabbing his things and following his friends out the door.

After they stopped off at the dormitories to grab their supplies for Potions, and in Daisuke's case drop some of the things he didn't need until after lunch, off.

Apparently, Potions was down in the dungeons, which scared Daisuke a little, but since his friends are there he wasn't too timid. Stepping into the classroom, Daisuke took a seat next to Harry and tried to calm his nerves. Just when he was starting to get control of his senses, the class door slammed open, causing Daisuke's heart to skip a couple of beats. Stalking into the room was a scary looking man with long black hair and a slightly crooked nose. He was wearing all black, which added to his fierceness. Daisuke couldn't help but tremble when the professor's cold eyes locked on to him.

"Well if it isn't are new transfer student. Just so you know, I don't take disobedience well in my class, do you understand?" Snape asked with a cold voice.

"Yes s-sir, I u-understand." Daisuke stuttered.

Snape just grunted, and began his lesson. At the end of the class, Daisuke had received thirty-six inches of homework and an extreme fear for his potions professor.

Running after his friends, Daisuke followed them out of the cold dungeons, and up a couple of flights of stairs, on their way to Defense against the dark arts.

Harry had assured him that Remus Lupin, the professor of the class was a far kinder man, and would not be as frightening as Snape. Daisuke was happy that not all the teachers are like Severus Snape, and was looking forward to the class.

Unlike the dungeons, Defense Against the Dark Arts was in a brightly lit room, higher up in the castle. Arriving to the class, Daisuke again sat next to Harry and waited for their teacher to begin.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I needed to talk to another professor for a moment." A tall brown haired man said, entering the classroom.

"It's alright professor Lupin, we didn't have to wait at all." A girl in the back said.

"Well that's good, now shall we begin the lesson." Remus Lupin said stepping in front of the class

"Now lately, we've been talking about how our own fears could also harm us. And today I have brought a special creature to class today, a boggart! Also Daisuke, I know you have just came here to Hogwarts, but I would like you to participate in today's lesson anyway. Now if you all would get in a line, we may begin."

"Now when I open the cupboard, the boggart will take on the form of your worst fear, and to stop the boggart, you have to imagine the funniest way you could change it, and say "RIDICULOUS"! So who would like to go first?" Remus asked, stepping beside the wooden cupboard.

Students started going through the line, defeating the boggart one by one. Some of the things they did to the boggarts were quite funny, but Daisuke couldn't help but feel a little nervous when it came time for his turn. Stepping in front of the shaking cupboard, Daisuke shook; holding is black wand at the ready, preparing for whatever may come out of the cupboard. Giving a quick nod to Lupin, the werewolf opened the door, to have the boggart come out already transforming. Changing into a bright white blob, the blob sprouted large white wings, and started to take shape. First long-blond locks formed at the head and then the all too familiar eyes, which Daisuke still had nightmares about. Then it took on a human body and completed its transformation, into none other than Krad.

Krad looked at Daisuke, smirking evilly, it caused the poor boy to tremble in fear, his wand falling out of his cold hand. Seeing him drop his wand, Krad laughed viscously, and stepped towards Daisuke.

Not an inch away from the redheads face, Krad let out an icy breath and said in a hash voice, _"I'm going to kill you Daisuke!"_

Daisuke turned ghostly white, large tears falling out of his terrified eyes, falling to the floor; Daisuke clutched his arms and shook violently.

Remus, finally regaining composure, jumped in front of the evil angel, causing the Krad shaped boggart to change and turn into a full moon, which the professor then changed to a popped balloon and then shoved then boggart into the cupboard again, locking it. Turning around, Remus knelt on the ground besides Daisuke and tried to calm him, but Daisuke just kept shaking and crying, his red eyes open accept far duller and full of fear, he wasn't the cheerful boy he usually was.

Suddenly the door opened and came in Towa, how she new Daisuke was in trouble no one knew, but once she caught site of her friend, she pushed Remus aside and hugged the male. Like a spell, Daisuke moved again, but to only clutch onto Towa, and wail loudly. Towa had never seen her master cry so hard. Holding him tightly, Towa stroked his head, trying to sooth him. It only made him able to speak again, but the frightened words that came out of his mouth were not pleasing.

"Towa… he's *hick* going… to *hick* kill… me!" Daisuke wailed.

"Shh it's alright Daisuke, Krad's never going to lay a finger on you, so please stop crying." Towa soothed acting like a mother would.

At this Daisuke finally looked up at her, apparently he didn't believe her.

"How, Dark's not here, and I'm useless without him, and you can't do anything that I can't do! Besides, Krad's never going to stop, he'll make sure I die, and right in front of Dark too, so he can savor the pleasure of tormenting Dark as well. He's not even human! He'll never die!" Daisuke screamed.

"Daisuke I know I wouldn't be much of help in a fight, but you can't give up hope yet. If you do then who will be there to keep Dark-san in line?" Towa asked trying to make a joke.

Daisuke just sighed and leaned into her hug, not scared anymore. "Please, no one can keep that pervert in line."

"Oh Dai, I'm sure you could, just not yet…"

Daisuke said nothing else, deciding to just stay where he was, tired and weak from all the excitement.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry, just tired is all." Daisuke said.

"Well Daisuke-kun, will you be able to finish class for the rest of the day?" Towa asked, helping the still slightly shaken boy to his feet.

"Yes I should be fine, besides it's my first day of class; I don't want to miss anything."

"Alright if you say so, then I'll be off." Towa said exiting the classroom.

"Bye Towa, see you at lunch!" Daisuke said waving his hand.

Professor Lupin cleared his throat, causing the classes attention to turn on him again.

"Now if you all would please take your seats and we shall continue the lesson."

After Defense against the Dark Arts, Daisuke followed his still worried friends to their next class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She was a stern looking woman, with her graying brown hair in a tight bun, and frown lines on her face. Her full name was Minerva McGonagall, she was the Head of Gryffindor house, and the deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts.

She might not look it but she really is a nice person who cares about her students. Daisuke was glad she was his professor.

After class, it was lunchtime and the gang headed down to the dining hall for some well-deserved food. When they sat down, Daisuke could feel all the stairs he was receiving from the students, they also seemed to be talking in hushed whispers.

"Umm Harry, why are people staring at me?" Daisuke asked as he pulled on Harry's sleeve to get his attention.

"Oh eh well Daisuke what happened in Defense against the Dark arts was a little… strange you could say. Everyone is probably wondering who that person was, and why he was saying he was going to… kill you." Harry said looking a little ashamed for being one of those people as well.

Daisuke looked shocked from Harry's words, and looked around to try to confirm. Nobody was looking at him or talking anymore, apparently they had heard Harry and were now awaiting for Daisuke's answer.

"So that's why." Daisuke said looking down. "Well I don't think any of you need to worry, I'm fine and I'd rather not have you all getting caught up in something that has nothing to do with you. Besides, Krad is my problem and my problem only. If any of you got hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with us? Daisuke we may have just met you, but here at Hogwarts we're here for each other, and always help each other out, no matter the consequences."Harry said determined to help Daisuke.

"That's exactly it! We _just _met, and you all know NOTHING about me or my past!" Daisuke yelled as he hastily stood up from his seat, not acting like his usual self.

"Daisuke please calm down, all we want to do is help. Also we understand what you're feeling." Hermione spoke softly, much like a mother would a scared child.

"NO YOU DON'T!"Daisuke screamed as he bolted towards the exit, not looking where he was going, instead relying on his intuition.

"DAISUKE, COME BACK!" Harry yelled after the fleeing redhead.

"Come on guys, let's go look for him." Ron said to Harry and Hermione, but Draco also heard and stood up and followed the golden trio as well.

"Why are _you_ coming Malfoy?" Ron sneered as the group got out of the dining hall.

"What does it look like Weasely, I'm helping look for that red-head." Draco hissed back, holding his head high.

"Why are you helping, you don't even know Daisuke?" Harry questioned in a kinder tone, finding Malfoy less unpleasant for some unknown reason.

"That's because I know what it's like to feel like no one understands and feel frightened, just like you do." Draco answered in a gentle but sad tone, remembering when he was forced into being a Death Eater for the Dark Lord.

Harry understood completely, because he had been just like Daisuke. Afraid and scared that if he asked for help from others, they might get hurt, and confused because he didn't know what to do.

"Alright, now that this whole discussion is finished, can we go look for our friend," Hermione said in an annoyed tone, at being delayed in finding the distressed child. "I think we should split up in teams of two, me and Ron as a team and Harry and Draco as a team, because right now you two are one good speaking terms." Hermione finished.

"Fine by me, Hermione you and Ron go check in the dorm room, and me and Draco will go this way and look in some classrooms. If we don't find him in an hour or two lets meet up in the library." Harry said as he headed off with Draco in the opposite direction of The Gryffindor dorm rooms.

Checking in the unlocked classrooms, Harry and Draco's search for the boy heads into a slump, until they finally reach the Astronomy Tower. Both didn't want to go up there, bad memories from 6th year still plaguing both their minds, but they needed to check everywhere if they wanted a better chance at finding Daisuke.

Looking at each other one more time, both rivals ascend onto the stairs of the Astronomy Tower in search for a boy much like them. Getting towards the top, they begin to hear the distinct sounds of a person crying in deep sorrow. Taking gentle steps, Draco and Harry reach the top of the large tower and find a beautiful yet tearful site. Daisuke sat holding his knees to his chest on the edge of the large window seal, large tears pouring out of his darker scarlet eyes. The sunlight that shined through the slightly dirty window illuminated Daisuke with a heavenly glow and made him look like he had just step out of an award winning painting.

Stepping slowly towards Daisuke, Harry sits next to his far younger friend and wraps a slim arm around his shoulder, enveloping him in a slight embrace, Draco deciding to stay back and let the friends work through this. However, he didn't leave, instead he stood by Harry's side the whole time.

"Daisuke, shh it's alright you don't need to feel afraid, please stop crying, you're making me want to cry." Harry whispered soothingly.

"B-but I'm so scared, I have no one to protect me and I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone red-head, You have Harry, Weasely, Granger, and now you have Draco Malfoy here to protect you and keep you company." Draco said as he ruffled Daisuke's hair, a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah see Daisuke, you're safe so please calm down and stop crying. " Harry pleaded as he whipped Daisuke's eyes with his thumb.

"Okay Harry…" Daisuke whispered as he collapsed into Harry's hug, all the events from the day totally draining him of any strength he had left.

"Well I'm glad that's done, now help me lift him onto my back Harry." Draco ordered as he kneeled down on the ground in front of Harry so he could get the sleeping Daisuke onto his back.

"Sure." Harry said as he slowly placed Daisuke onto Draco's awaiting back.

After adjusting Daisuke, Draco and Harry headed down the many stairs of the Astronomy Tower, planning on going to the Gryffindor Dormitory so Daisuke can sleep.

"Um Malfoy." Harry asked as he and Draco descended the steps.

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering why you've been calling me by my first name instead of my last name like you used to."

"Well that's because we got on better terms and I thought we should at least be nice to each other and call one another by our first names. If you don't want to that's fine, but if you do then you can call me Draco."

"Oh well hmm, Draco… Draco. Yeah I like the sound of that. For now on you can call me Harry and I'll call you Draco!" Harry chimed as he tilted his head in an over adorable way. Harry didn't understand the full effect that him saying 'Draco' and being cute had on the Slytherin Prince, which was awfully dangerous when Harry over used his 'UKE' ability on the unsuspecting blond. But luckily Harry didn't use this natural born gift often.

Walking down the last of the steps, Draco and Harry made their way through the large crowds of students, and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey we're back!" Harry yelled as his best friends came running down the stairs.

"Oh good you found him, we were just about to go look for him outside." Hermione said as she stood next to Ron.

"Well as you can see we have him, but he isn't a toddler so could we go put him in bed, my back is killing me." Draco groaned.

"Sorry Draco, almost forgot that you're carrying Daisuke, come on this way." Harry said as he led the way to the eighth year dormitory.

"Harry, you and Draco look after Daisuke; we'll go talk to Dumbledore and ask him to excuse you both from class. Good luck and **behave**!" Hermione ordered in a fashion much like Molly Weasely.

"Yes _mother_." Both Harry and Draco said sarcastically as they made their way to the bedrooms of the eighth year boys.

Hermione huffed but said nothing as she dragged Ron out of the common room and to Dumbledore's office.

"Yeesh, is she always like that?" Draco muttered as he laid Daisuke onto his bed.

"Most of the time, but lately she's been worse." Harry said as he took off his and Daisuke's school robes so they are left in their normal clothes.

"I don't know how you can deal with it." Draco said as he also took off his school robes and loosened his tie, so that he was left in his black slacks and green-cuffed long-sleeved shirt.

"It's not as bad as you think, and besides I'd rather have motherly Hermione, than a motherly Ron." Harry said. This made both him and Draco laugh, and nearly wake the sleeping Daisuke.

"Wow I didn't know the infamous Harry Potter had a sense of humor." Draco laughed as he plopped onto Harry's bed.

"Hey I'm no McGonagall, and that's my bed." Harry pouted as he crossed his arms besides Draco.

"Well too bad, I need to rest from carrying Daisuke and I don't feel like headed back to my dorm, so go sleep somewhere else." Draco said as he got more situated in Harry's warm bed.

"No this is my dorm and my bed so you're going to have to move." Harry ordered but unsuccessfully.

"Wow I'm _so _scared, and what are you going to do if I don't move?" Draco challenged, as he sat up a little.

Since Draco was taller and stronger than Harry, he didn't really know what to do. "Fine, but I don't want to go sleep anywhere else so you'll have to move over some so I can sleep too." Harry said in a very child-like way.

"Fine, but this bed isn't very big." Draco said as he moved over some so Harry could lie beside him.

"Well I'm a small person, so we'll be able to fit." Harry said, and was proven right though he and Draco were pressed firmly together.

"Sure we can, but I can't move or I'll fall out of the bed," Draco drawled. "Oh you should probably take off your glasses unless you plan on sleeping with them on." Draco said as he pulled the curtains closed around the bed.

"I know, I was just about to but why are you closing the curtains?" Harry asked as he placed his glasses onto the little table next to his bed.

"Unlike you, I like sleeping in the dark and the window curtains in your dorm room are far too thin, and it's still bright out. Besides, I hate sleeping while being able to be stared at." Draco said as he lay back down onto the bed.

"Oh, okay then." Harry said as he snuggled up to Draco's chest.

"Now what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm falling of the bed and the only way that won't happen is if I move more your way." Harry said as he unconsciously grasped the front of Draco's shirt.

"Well if that's the case then let me help." Draco purred as he wrapped his arm around Harry's thin waist and pulled him even closer to his body.

Being handled so closely made Harry blush and give a little squeak, but otherwise he let Draco manhandle him. Surprisingly, Draco and Harry's bodies molded together like an unsolved puzzle finally being completed and whole again. However, the two boys didn't really think too much about it, because soon they were both in a deep sleep.

Draco and Harry must have been far too comfortable in their position, because they slept all through classes and are still sleeping soundly when Dean, Neville, Ron, and Seamus returned.

"Why is Harry's curtain closed, is he still sleeping." Ron asked to the small group.

"Well I think he's had enough sleep, after all _he _wasn't the one who had to still go to his classes." Dean said as he slowly made his way towards Harry's bed.

"Guys I don't think we should do this, Harry might be really tired and he could get angry." Neville protested weakly, knowing even if he didn't want them to they were still going to.

Dean did not listen as he yanked back the curtains to reveal a mind-boggling sight. All four boys let out an unmanly squeak as they stared at the two supposedly archenemies. Draco still had his arm protectively around Harry's waist, and Harry was still clutching onto Draco's strong firm chest, but apparently this sight even made the four embarrassed boys blush like mad.

Not really knowing what to do other than, 1: wake Harry and Draco up or 2: leave before Draco and Harry ever even knew if they had been there. Ron decided to go with choice number 2 since he didn't really want to be in the room at that moment and he didn't want to be faced with the wrath of a pissed off Slytherin. So grabbing his friends he forced them back to the common room, so they could wait for Draco and Harry to wake up on their own. Thinking back to why the two nemesis's were even in the room, Ron face palmed himself as he remembered that in his hurry to escape had forgotten all about Daisuke. Grabbing Neville as a decoy, Ron ran back up the stairs to the eighth year boys' dormitory and shook Daisuke awake.

"Hmm, Ron what is it?" A sleeping Daisuke asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ssh be quiet we need to go, now." Ron ordered as he grabbed Daisuke's arm and dragged him and Neville back down the stairs.

"What's going on, why did I have to leave?" Daisuke asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat comfortably in one of the common room chairs.

"Well ehh, I don't think you really need to know, besides I bet you're hungry, come on lets head down to the Great Hall for dinner." Ron said, as he avoided the subject of Draco and Harry.

At the mention of food, Daisuke's stomach growled, after all he hadn't even gotten a chance to eat lunch after the whole, 'You don't understand' thing. Nodding, Daisuke agrees and follows his eighth year sempia's out the portrait hole and down to supper, a forgotten pair still up in the boys' dormitory.

Speaking of the 'so called school enemies', they were beginning to wake up, and they had forgotten all about the event that lead them to be in the same bed, which was **not** a good thing.

A person could only wonder what might actually happen when they had fully woken up.

…**..**

**Okay, I'm leaving this chapter at a crappy cliff hanger because I want something to work with for the next one.**

**Anyway, I had fun with this chapter and I went a couple of ways when I first started it but then decided to go a different way and it just felt better this way that I made it… **

**Well I hope you all liked it and ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Now, I would like to thank any of you who have added my story to either your favorites, or alerts. Either way, I am very grateful!**

**By the way, I have fixed some things in Ch.3 (spelling errors and just run-in-the-mill mistakes)**

**Now here are some reminders:**

**D.N Angel/Harry Potter crossover**

**Disclaimer**: Lalala, hmm, what me? No, I do not own Harry Potter or D.N. Angel, otherwise I'd be rich, famous, and HP and D.N. Angel would both be a yaoi. Now if you'd excuse me I need to continue writing, and you need to start reading this chapter!

**Parings**: Draco/Harry, Dark/Daisuke, and Ron/Hermione

**School Year**- 8th for Harry and 5th for Daisuke

**People I made alive again**: Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and Fred

**Full Summary**: When Daisuke receives a letter from Hogwarts to come to school there as a guest, he accepts. But with Dark and Krad now having their own bodies, and the white angle wanting revenge on Daisuke and his other half for sealing him. Will Dai be safe? Or will Krad succeed with his deadly plan? Only one could guess.

**Contains**: Yaoi (male/male love), slight gore (just some blood), and tiny bit OOC in characters (just having the ukes be more uke) [Harry and Daisuke]

**OH AND THERE WILL BE SOME GINNY BASHING!**

**Chapter four- Awkward situations and training**

Harry stirred; sleep slowly ebbing away, and awareness coming into play. The sun outside was slowly disappearing behind the Forbidden Forest, and the boy-who-lived was now becoming aware of his surroundings. Looking around, the small male sits up and reaches for his glasses, only to be pulled back down by a very warm and **very **strong source.

Looking to see who his captor was, Harry gasps. Sleeping peacefully was a handsome (though a bit blurred since Harry didn't have his glasses on) Draco Malfoy!

"…AAAAHHHHH!" The terrified Potter screams rather loudly, falling out of bed along with a now awake Syltherin.

"WHAT, WHAT!" Draco yelled, trying to find the source of Harry's screams.

"W-what you doing in my bed!" Harry questioned, pointing a shaky finger at the startled Blond, making sure they were both fully dressed.

"Well I _was _sleeping, now would you stop freaking out! After all, you were the one who agreed to sleeping with me!" Draco sneered, not seeing why the boy was so scared.

"W-wha… no I didn't!" Harry said, standing up from the floor and grabbing his glasses so he could see properly.

"Are you an idiot! Yes you did, remember when we got back from finding your little Gryffindor and we were both tired so we decided to sleep."

Suddenly memories from hours before came rushing back to Harry, the blond haired angel, Daisuke running, everyone searching, the astronomy tower, and finally crawling into bed together.

Harry blushed, he had totally forgotten.

"Oh, I remember now." Harry said quietly, a deep blush on is embarrassed face.

"Yeesh, whatever I'm hungry and if we're lucky we can still make dinner." Draco muttered as he put back on his silver tie, dress shoes, and black school robes.

"Ah yeah, I guess we should." Harry said as he put back on his own shoes, and put his school robes over his light brown sweater.

Not bothering to look in a mirror, they walked down to the Great hall side by side. Halfway there, Harry turned to the scowling Draco. Looking at him more clearly, Harry noticed his once perfectly placed hair was tossed from sleep, and his clothes looked a bit crinkled. The boy-who-lived guessed that he was probably looking even worse since his ebony locks were always in an unfixable mess and grew even more tossed when he woke up.

"Uh Draco," Harry muttered, remember the agreement they had to call each other by first names. "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier."

Turning his attention to the flustered raven, Draco just smirked and pushed Harry up against a wall. Putting both his arms on the sides of Harry's head, Draco leaned into Harry's ear and whispered,

"It's quite alright _Harry_, besides I really enjoyed sleeping with you." The Slytherin purred as he licked the shell of Harry's ear, causing a delicious gasp to emit from his lush lips.

Pushing the blond away, the blushing Potter stumbled toward the doors of the great hall, not really wanting to even reply to Draco's teasing. Catching up to the smaller male, Draco pushes open the doors of the Great Hall.

Talking immediately stops once the two enter, and all heads, both student and staff look to the two disgruntled teens. Both of whose clothes are dishelmed, hair messed, and one boy (Harry) was blushing madly as the other (Draco) had a pleased smirk gracing his features. As there were no apparent bruises on either teens, and since the two had been missing all day (only a select few knowing where they were), and Harry having an obvious limp in his step (which was actually caused from his rather_ dramatic_ fall from the bed) you could probably guess which conclusion they all came up with. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, supposedly archenemies, just had a day's fun of rolling in the hay, otherwise known as sex!

"Well," Seamus Finnegan yelled from the Gryffindor table. "Who knew it was only sexual frustration that was between you two! Good job Harry, looks like you finally lost your virginity, but who would have thought you would have lost it to a snake!" Seamus cheered, starting to clap, causing nearly everyone in the Great Hall (except Ron, Hermione, Snape, and McGonagall and Daisuke) to start clap as well. In fact, Dumbledore, in the heat of the moment stood up and cheered very loudly, it was becoming slightly apparent the old Headmaster was beginning to go senile. But that was only natural considering his age and the fact that just a year before was a huge war.

Harry blushed further, while Draco just made his way over to the table and sat down, obviously not caring what they all thought.

"B-BLOODY PERVERTS! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Harry yelled, very much flustered, I mean for Peats sake, Dumbledore knew what they were doing and HE WAS CLAPPING!

Clearly thinking otherwise, everyone just continued to clap, while some hooted and hollered just to add to Harry's embarrassment. Sighing, Harry sat down next between Hermione and Daisuke.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't really know what to do." Daisuke apologized, bowing his head in shame.

Harry just sighed again, and ruffled Daisuke's thick red locks. "It's alright Daisuke, it's not like you're the one who said in front of the whole school that I slept with Draco." Harry reassured, sending a hateful glare towards Seamus.

"I know, but if I hadn't run off, Seamus-san wouldn't have even made that accusation."

"It's okay Daisuke, after all me and Draco decided on our own accord to spend the day sleeping."

"Aha! SO you two _did _sleep together!" Seamus yelled, pointing a finger at the The-boy-who-defeated-Moldy-Voldy.

"Yes we did, but not the way you think! We slept, as in sleep, rest, catching some z's! So stop being such a pervert!" Harry hissed, hitting Seamus over the head with a bread roll.

"Hey Harry, why have you been calling Malfoy by his first name?" Ron asked.

"Oh well when we found Daisuke, Draco had been calling me 'Harry', so I decided to do the same with him. Besides he not as bad as he was when he was younger."

"So you're trying to be friends with the wanker!" Ron yelled, obviously thinking his friend was starting to lose it.

"Ronald! Would you shut your oversized mouth for one minute and actually think before you speak." Hermione hissed at her boyfriend. "Harry, don't you listen to Ron. I think what you are doing is wonderful. Now I may not exactly enjoy Mal… _Draco_, but if you are giving him a chance then I will as well."

"Thanks Hermione, that really means a lot." Harry thanked as he hugged his only best female friend besides Luna.

"Now if only you could just try to do the same with Ginny, I'm sure that-

"No Hermione, I already told you, me and _Ginny_," The emerald-eyed boy hissed. "Will never be anything other than a person we once thought we loved. We won't ever be friends and to tell you the truth, I'm fine with that."

"I don't blame you mate, my sister can be a bit of a bitch." Ron added, not really minding that Harry hated his sister, most people did.

"A bit?" Harry imputed, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe 'a bit' was an understatement, but I have to be somewhat civil with her. After all, she is my sister."

"Yeah alright, now let's eat I'm starving."

After dinner, the group made their way back to the Gryffindor common room to do some homework and just hang out. Arriving, Harry and Daisuke sat on the couches and did the homework for their missed classes that Hermione had gracefully gotten for them, and even proceeded to help them with the things they didn't understand. Which in Daisuke's case; was a lot.

An hour or so later, the group finished and sat idly by the fire just happy for some peace and quiet after such a hectic day. Thinking back to why it was hectic in the first place, Harry turned to Daisuke and asked the question that's been on everyone's mind for quite some time now.

"Hey Daisuke, who was that Krad guy?"

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, Daisuke tensed and clenched his jaw. He trusted them, but he really didn't want to drag them into his problems. Sighing, Daisuke decided to tell them everything because whether he wanted them or not, they were there for him.

"Well it's a long story."

"We have time."

"Alright, but you all should get comfortable, because this story goes back nearly three hundred years."

"Well a very long time ago, there was two families. The Hikari's and Niwa's. The Hikari's were well known artist's and created thousands of works. Unknown to people, these artworks were alive."

"Alive, like the artwork here?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

"Well something like that. Anyway, the other family, the Niwa's, was art thieves, and stole the artwork to seal the objects so they couldn't cause harm to people. But during a time long ago, something happen to one of the artworks that the Hikari's created. The artwork split in two, creating two angel like beings, Dark and Krad. I'm a little fuzzy on the details but Dark was supposedly sealed inside the Niwa blood line, while the same was done to Krad with the Hikari's."

"Wait Daisuke, isn't your last name Niwa?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes it is. As you've probably figured out from what I've told you, Dark was sealed inside me. On my fourteenth birthday however was when my bloodline activated and Dark awoke and I transformed into him. But don't think that we were one person, we both had our own bodies, except Dark could only somewhat possess my body so he could use his."

"Umm… What?" Harry questioned, not really understanding.

"Sorry I guess I'm not explaining this very well am I. Well think of me as Dark's tamer, I suppose that is one way to call it… but just last year Dark and Krad got their own bodies. Dark has been staying with me at my house, while Krad, well we don't really know where he is."

"Why are you afraid of this Krad guy? I mean if he is an angel shouldn't he be kind and stuff." Ron asked.

"He isn't an angel, he just looks like one but trust me, if anything he's a demon. He would actually hurt his own tamer and try to steal his body so he could take it for himself. Also h-he has tried to kill me and Dark on multiple occasions. I know he'll want revenge for everything that has happened, I just don't know how or when." Daisuke muttered, starting to shake in fear, which Harry and Hermione noticed and put an arm around the poor boy.

"It's alright Daisuke, we'll protect you and besides Hogwarts is safe, nothing can hurt you here." Hermione reassured, hugging Dai closer.

"Technically, nowhere is safe. There is always something that can somehow hurt you, either physically or emotionally. But I'll be fine; I've trained since I was little to be an art thief and now am very skilled. So I should be able to escape from Krad if he ever came here." Daisuke whispered so the prying ears around wouldn't hear that he was an art thief.

"Wow so you really used to steal artwork." Ron said amazed.

"Yeah, but I never did it alone, Dark was always there with me." With this, a smile lit up on Daisuke's face.

Hermione wanted to ask some more about Daisuke's family, but never got the chance because Towa came barging into the room and ran up to the group.

"Oh Dai-cha, there you are! I was looking for you because I finally got the training area set up!" Towa sang, grabbing Daisuke's hand and dragging him towards the portrait hole.

"So that's what you've been doing while I was in class, I was beginning to think you left." Daisuke said, shaking his hand out of Towa's grasp.

"Yep! I've been setting up the training ground all day. I found this room where if you need something it gives it to you. It's really cool, come on we need to start your training."

"Wait Daisuke! If you are going to train, we want to too. After all, if we're going to protect you from this Krad guy, we need to train together." Harry said, standing by Daisuke's side with Hermione and Ron in tow.

"Alright, come on guys lets go." Daisuke ordered, walking out of the portrait hole, Towa leading the way.

In the room of Requirement, Daisuke and the golden trio trained for hours. Daisuke gracefully maneuvering out of the traps and training courses. Harry was the only one in the trio who could keep up with the little redhead. After all, when all of your life having to doge past bullies and evil lords, you develop a skill in running away. Not to mention being a Seeker for Gryffindor also helped his speed and agility.

Ron did relatively well, Quidditch and chess helping him figure out a way to get over the obstacles and be able to put that plan into action as well. Hermione however, with sports not being her forte, fell into many of the traps, but Towa was there to help her out.

Finally done with training, the group fell to the ground, exhausted.

"W-wow Dai… When you train, you _train_!" Harry huffed, completely out of breath.

"Yeah, my mom never lets me slack, but at least here when I walk in a hallway, I know there won't be any hidden traps there for me."

"Man that SUCKS. I would hate it if my mom had done this to me every day." Ron yelled, flopping onto his back.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. Besides, when you have a psycho maniac out for your head, you tend to everything you can so you can prepare." Daisuke replied, curling up into a ball, slowly falling asleep.

"Well I think it's about time you kids headed off to bed, you have class tomorrow and you all need to be well rested." Towa said, shaking Daisuke awake, and walking to the door.

"Yeah come on guys lets go." Hermione ordered, following the other female out or the door.

Back in the common room Daisuke decided to take a shower to wash of the sweat, while Ron and Harry decided to just wait till tomorrow.

Alone in the shower rooms, Daisuke hummed softly to himself. He now had some friends who would protect him. Of course there was always his own family and Satoshi, but to have people who pretty much knew nothing about him, want to help him. Well it was safe to say, Daisuke probably couldn't be happier.

"_Daisuke."_

He jumped, his heart hammering in his chest. Slowly turning around, Daisuke pulled back the shower curtain.

Nothing.

"H-hello, i-is s-someone t-there?" Daisuke stuttered, shaking viscously and breathing in short gasps.

Silence.

Shutting of the water, and grabbing a towel, Dai walked to the door. He needed sleep, he was on edge from all the talk about Krad and he was starting to hear things. Yeah it was just stress… just stress.

Stumbling into the dorms, Daisuke changed into his light-blue pajamas, and crawled into bed, visions of a malicious looking Krad swimming in his head. His heart was still hammering against his rib cage, and he just couldn't contain his shivers.

Why couldn't he just calm down? Why was he still panicked?

Turning over, Daisuke looked over to Harry who was calmly sleeping in the bed over. Why couldn't he have normal worries like boys his age? Like puberty and girls? No he had to worry about being killed in his sleep by a piece of artwork. Not what you'd call normal worries.

Of course, Harry used to have nearly the same worries. Okay, so Daisuke was afraid of an angel demon, while Harry used to be afraid of a snake man. But pretty much the same. Dai had heard about the Dark Lord and all about the war just a year earlier. With the help of Dumbledore, Harry was able to defeat him, so now the wizarding world was peaceful again, and Harry no longer had to be in fear. However, the same couldn't be said for Daisuke.

He still had to worry about being killed.

He still had to worry about Dark or his family being hurt.

He still had to live with the nightmares.

He still lived in fear.

He still never got a chance at freedom.

He still missed Dark.

He still wanted to be happy.

But when would his wishes for peace finally come true?

Would they ever?

Daisuke did not know, but he still hoped and prayed that they would.

Turning over to face the wall, Daisuke closed his eyes, sleep finally finding its way into the small redhead's body.

Not far away, Towa watched her master, her worried expression never fading from her gentle features.

She was worried about him. Lately Krad was often on his young mind, and he seemed even more on edge. She knew she couldn't herself stop the anxiety, but maybe someone else could.

But the one person who could, was not even at Hogwarts.

All of a sudden, it hit her. She could write a letter to him! Telling him he needed to come to Hogwarts because Daisuke needed him. She knew that if she mentioned Daisuke's condition, he would fly straight out here. After all, he and Daisuke are like brothers now, he cared about him.

Deciding to get to work on the letter right away, Towa found a piece of parchment, some ink, and a white quill. After reading the letter one more time, Towa folded the letter and gently placed it in a sealed envelope.

Silently stepping out of the portrait hole, she walked quickly to the owl sanctuary. Following the path she took earlier that day when searching the castle for a place to set up the training room, Towa soon arrived in the large dome-like room. All around where thousands of species of owls. It was an amazing sight.

Nearly all of the owls are asleep.

All except for one.

Seeing it's friend and master, a soft white and gray owl flew down from the branch it was currently resting on and landed on Towa's shoulder.

"Hello Cloud, how is my little boy doing?" Towa hummed patting the owl on its smooth, soft-feathered head.

"Could you do me a favor and deliver this to Daisuke's friend. I know it's late but it needs to arrive soon as possible." Towa begged, handing the small bird the thick letter, and a piece of wheat bread as a treat.

Cloud ate the bread whole heartily and then took the letter into its silver beak.

"Thanks Cloud, and do you know who I'm talking about?"

Cloud nipped gently at Towa's ear as a silent 'yes', and with one last glance into Towa's eyes, flew off into the night.

Waving goodbye to her friend, Towa ran back to Gryffindor tower, and up to her bed in the girl's dormitory. She had sent the letter, which should arrive to its destination around mid- afternoon tomorrow.

Now all she had to do was wait.

And wait she would.

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX **

**There, another chapter for the ever popular Angel Wizards.**

**Next chapter is about the person receiving the letter.**

**Question, Who do you all think the letter is being sent to?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I Get AT LEAST TWO GUESSES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mew~ I'm back after so long, not my fault though, my precious computer died.**

**Thanks to those of you who answered the question in the last chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**Now since this is now the 5****th**** chapter on Angel Wizards, I'll spare thee the details and just get on with the chapter. Which reminds me, in this chappie, we will be finding out who the letter was sent to~ Won't that be fun!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own D.N Angel that belongs to ****Sugisaki Yukiru****.**** Nor do I own Harry Potter…. But Draco Malfoy does!**

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX **

**Chapter Five- Owls, Letters, and Perverts **

Satoshi Hiwatari stared, shocked, at the fluffy grayish-white owl that was perched comfortably on his desk, having flown threw his open window that he had left open before he went to sleep. Yes, that was indeed careless of him, but he just couldn't sleep, and the quiet hum of the wind had soothed him so much, that before he could close the window, he fell asleep.

Now he regretted his mistake more than ever, because a wild owl had flown into his house and just _would not_ leave!

He had tried everything. Screaming at it, throwing a pillow at him, running up to it, and finally he even started glaring at the bird. Hell, he even pretended to be a cat to try to scare the bird to fly trough the still open window and leave.

But alas, nothing worked.

Damn owl.

As is the small bird could sense Satoshi's distress, it flapped its wings and hooted loudly, a small envelope falling onto the floor from the wind the wings had created.

Satoshi stared down at the innocent white sealed letter, picked it up, and then looked at the owl again. The white owl now was looking straight at Satoshi, its large golden eyes seemed to be looking straight into Satoshi's very soul. The blue haired boy shivered, if this owl was one thing it would diffidently be creepy.

The bird hooted again, as if telling Hiwatari to open the letter, maybe if he did the owl would leave. Not having any other solution, Satoshi plops down onto his desk chair and opens the letter. Falling out of the small opening was a thick piece of paper that had not been used in at least eighteen centuries, or at least that is what Satoshi thought. The semi long parchment stood out against the white wood of the computer desk, it's brown munch darker and slightly wrinkled from being shoved to roughly into the white envelope.

Putting the envelope aside, Satoshi picks up the parchment and starts reading.

_**Dear Satoshi Hiwatari-san,**_

_** First off, I would like to tell you that I hope this letter finds you well, and I'm sorry if my little friend Cloud has disturbed you in any way. However, this letter is rather urgent and very important. This letter is about the concerning things that have been happening to our dear friend Daisuke Niwa lately. I am most likely right in guessing Dai-chan hasn't told you, but a few days ago, Daisuke was excepted to a magical wizard school in England. **_

_** This school is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is actually very renowned in the wizard community. Daisuke and I have been here for a couple of days and multiple things have already begun to happen.**_

_**These accidents or misfortunes seem to be revolving around one specific thing. **_

_**Krad.**_

_**You know as well as I do of Daisuke's immense fear for your former demon, as well as the hatred and thirst for revenge Krad holds for Daisuke along with Dark. Lately, Daisuke has become more jittery and terrified at the mere name of Krad, and this Satoshi, concerns me.**_

_**Usually Daisuke is happy, and couldn't have a care in the world. But he also can be brave, so much so that he would disregard his own safety to save a friend. However, now he's just depressed and so much on edge that I think he might break.**_

_**I know that there is nothing in my power to calm Dai's nerves and emotions, but I know he gains closure in knowing that you are there. He thinks of you as a brother you know.**_

_**I'm guessing you're thinking, "Why didn't you just send a letter to Dark so he could come and help Daisuke?" Well that's because I'm not sure if Dark would make things better or worse. You know how he can be around Daisuke.**_

_**So now that I've explained everything, I beg of you, please come to Hogwarts immediately, Daisuke needs you, and I'm afraid that if things keep on as they are going, Daisuke might just break.**_

_**I don't want that to happen. Please come to England, and maybe even bring some of Dai's painting supplies, I'm sure that will help keep his mind of things.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Towa**_

_** P.S. Feed Cloud some bread and water and he'll leave, oh and send me a letter telling me if you're coming here or not along with him, thanks!**_

Satoshi read the letter again, just to make sure he had read right. A wizard school, I mean come on! How on earth could that exist, but then again, how could angels from a painting become real beings. Maybe this messed up world has more secrets that even Satoshi, who used to be a tamer for a demon, does not know.

Turning the letter over, Satoshi sees directions on how to get to England, and Hogwarts. All he needed to do was take a plane to England and Towa would meet him at a place called 'King's Cross Station', and she would lead him to Hogwarts, only after he sent a letter telling the female that he was indeed coming.

Satoshi sighed, and ran a slim hand through his light blue locks. He thought of Daisuke as a brother too, and this news about him being in this panicky state worried him immensely. Standing up, Satoshi fetched some paper, a pen, and another envelope so he could send a reply to Towa. Because there was no way in hell he was going to leave Daisuke alone to suffer through the fear of Krad on his own, Satoshi once had to and he would never place that heavy, fearful burden on Daisuke's small shoulders.

Telling Towa that he would arrive at King's Cross Station around mid-afternoon tomorrow, and after informing her that she shouldn't leave Daisuke's side until he arrives, because if what she told him was true, then nobody should be left to defend for themselves. Especially at a place that you are unfamiliar too. Satoshi stuffed the letter into his yellow tinted envelope, and sealed it with a small round sticker. Standing up again, Hiwatari fetched some bread, and a small bowl of water for the owl, and placed it in front of the bird that was apparently named Cloud.

Cloud hooted appreciably and dug in. After he was done, Cloud chipped softly as if telling Satoshi thanks.

"You're welcome, but could you please return this to Towa as fast as you can, it is vital that she knows this as soon as possible, thanks." Satoshi said as he handed Cloud the letter, which he took gently into his silver beak.

Cloud flapped his wings, looked at Satoshi one more time, and flew out of the large glass-plate window, heading for Hogwarts.

Satoshi watched the owl fly until he was nothing but a white speck in the distance. Closing the window, just to be sure he didn't get any more visits from winged creatures (like Krad), Satoshi dug out a large duffel bag, and a small black suitcase, and began to pack.

He finally finished his packing around 12:00pm, his stomach growled as he looked at the red digits of his alarm clock, telling him he should feed it. Grabbing his wallet, and his house keys, Satoshi headed off to a small café deep into town. While he was out, he could go buy the plane ticket for his ride to England, and head to Niwa's house to grab his paint supplies.

After having a roast beef sandwich, and a cool glass of Raspberry iced tea, Satoshi headed off to Daisuke's house to grab the paint supplies since he was in Daisuke's neighborhood, before he went and got his plane ticket.

Strolling down the familiar street, Satoshi stopped at the white fence, and azure mailbox of the Niwa household. It looked exactly the same as it did when he came here last, crystal clear windows, light brown roof, lush green yard with growing flowers. It looked like a wonderful home that Satoshi himself would love to live in. Opening the gate, Satoshi stepped onto the cobble stone walkway that leads to the sky blue front door. Knocking twice on the hard wood, Satoshi waits and stands patiently for someone to answer. He heard a jingle of locks, and then the door flew open to reveal a surprised and happy looking Emiko Niwa.

Her short chestnut colored hair was messed, and her apron was stained with soap, and spaghetti sauce. A mop and bucket lay at her feet, she had been cleaning, and by the aroma of the house, she was also cooking.

Smiling at her, Satoshi bowed his head and stated calmly, "Hello Emiko-san, I hope I am not causing too much of a disruption for you, but my visit is important."

Emiko smiled back, and gestured for him to come inside. "No, it is perfectly fine Satoshi-kun, but I do hope you aren't here for Dai, because he is away for school and won't be back till the winter holidays." Emiko stated as Satoshi took off his shoes and replaced them for slippers.

"Oh really, well that's fine, I just needed to get something from his room, if that is alright." Satoshi asked as he unknowingly touched his front pocket where the thick letter from Towa is kept.

"That's fine Satoshi-kun, Dark isn't home right now so you can go on up," Emiko replied as she stirred the sauce for dinner. "I must tell you, ever since Dai left, Dark hasn't been home much, always leaving for hours on end, not even coming back for lunch or dinner sometimes. It has begun to make me think that splitting those two up was a bad decision. Maybe we should have sent Dark with Dai instead of Towa, then Dark would be more happy than he is now." Emiko said as she fixed her hair, and put the cleaning supplies away.

Not really feeling that the statement was directed totally at him, and seeing that she seemed to forget he was there, Satoshi walked up the stairs, heading up to Dark and Daisuke's room. After looking through the drawers that Daisuke usually kept his paint supplies in, and taking them out, Satoshi carefully put them in Dai's large case that would hold the supplies, and prepared to make his escape from the house, not wanting to be question about what he needed or what was really in the case. The plan was to run to quickly run out of the house telling Emiko that he forgot about an important meeting he was supposed to be at and couldn't stay, then he'd leave and then go by his plane ticket. The plan was perfect, of course nothing can go as hoped.

Satoshi heard a door slam, and a pair of voices talking. Placing his ear to the bedroom door, Satoshi listened, using his police trained ears to identify the voices and what indeed the conversation was about.

"_Dark, I am so glad you're home, supper will be done soon, it's your favorite, spaghetti. Oh, Satoshi's here, he said he needed something from yours and Dai's room; he's up there now, you could go say hi." _

Satoshi pulled back from the door and swore. He hadn't taken into account that Dark could arrive home any moment, and now his plan just got a whole lot harder. With Dark here, Satoshi now could not sneak out as quickly as he could with only Emiko, and Dark would surely notice that Satoshi was carrying Dai's art case, and demand why he had it.

Shit. Shit. SHIT!

If Dark asked, and Satoshi knew he would, than Satoshi would have to tell him all about the letter, and how he was heading to Hogwarts to help Daisuke cope. Now you probably think, "Well why doesn't he just lie?" Well that is, because Dark can sense a lie a mile away, and it would just be a waste of precious time if Satoshi did. Looking for an escape, Satoshi contemplated jumping from the deck, but it was too late, Dark was already opening the bedroom door.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds, before Dark finally broke the staring contest and closed the door.

"So, want to tell me the reason why you're here creepy kid, or do I have to force it out of you?" Dark asked as he shrugged of his black coat and hug it in his closet.

"I thought Emiko-san already told you, I came to pick up something." Satoshi replied, slowing edging towards the door.

"Yes she told me that, but not _what_," Dark answered back, as he leaned against the door of the bedroom, blocking Satoshi's one chance at a safe escape. "Now, tell me why you have Daisuke's art supplies." Dark ordered, glaring down at Satoshi, a possessive air coming about him. Satoshi guessed it had something to do with the small redhead.

Satoshi sighed, and plopped down onto the red love seat, putting the black case onto his lap. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because," Dark growled. "Daisuke's business is _my business_, so squeal Hiwatari."

Pulling the letter out of his pocket, Satoshi threw the parchment towards Dark, who caught it gracefully, and began to read. Satoshi noticed that as his eyes traveled down the page, Dark's violet eyes would widen, his jaw would clench, and he was grasping the letter so tightly that it was beginning to crumple under the stress.

When Dark was done reading, Satoshi spoke again. "So that is my reason, I'm heading to Hogwarts to help Niwa-kun, and I am brining his paint supplies so it will help take his mind off things."

Dark looked up from the letter, his eyes cold, hard purple stones. "When are you leaving?"

"What?"

"I _said_, WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING!" Dark yelled throwing the letter to the floor, stomping over to Satoshi, and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and holding him in the air.

"There is no need to get physical, now let go, I'm going to be leaving tonight, but why do you want to know?" Satoshi asked as Dark let go, and ran to his closet pulling out heaps of clothes and two large suitcases.

"Because," Dark said as he stopped his quest and turned to look back at Satoshi. "I'm coming with you."

Satoshi was taken aback by this, but decided not to argue, for he had never seen the violet haired man so determined before that he knew that even if he told him that Towa had clearly said that Dark should not come to Hogwarts, he would still be heading to the school to help.

Sighing again, Satoshi began to fold Dark's clothes, and place them neatly into the black suitcases, the sooner they get this done, the sooner they leave.

After they finished packing all of Dark's clothes, toiletries, and other essentials, they both sat down on the couch and just sat calmly for a while.

"So…" Satoshi muttered, breaking the awkward silence. "How are we going to get there, by plane?"

"No, I am going to fly us there."

"B-but that's so far, and we have our suitcases, and I can't fly!" Satoshi argued.

"I have a magical pouch that can hold objects of huge proportions, and as for you, I've flown long distances before, even while carrying a person."

"Oh… Well when are we leaving?"

"After dinner," Dark said as he got up from the small couch and made his way to the door. "Because tonight is spaghetti, and I wouldn't want that to go to waste." Dark hummed as he descended the stairs, most likely to go help Emiko set the table.

Satoshi slumped into the comforter, feeling totally drained, and all he did was talk! However, some conversation, such as this one, can be stressing on a person. It made Satoshi wonder if this is how Daisuke might feel right now, completely helpless and weak.

"Satoshi-kun it is time for dinner." Emiko said as she shook the boy awake.

Hiwatari sat up and rubbed his eyes. When had he fallen asleep?

Following Emiko down the stairs and into the dining room, Dark and Daiki were already sitting at the table. Daisuke's father must have been away again.

Taking a seat next to Daisuke's grandfather, they said their thanks, and dug in. About halfway through their meal, Dark coughed and met Satoshi's eyes, silently hinting that it was time to bring up Hogwarts. He nodded for Dark to begin, and set down his fork.

"So, Hiwatari you received a letter from Towa, what was that all about?" Dark asked as he acted like he didn't already know.

"Oh, well she asked me to come to Hogwarts to deliver Daisuke's paint supplies and she even got the headmaster to agree to me staying there." Satoshi replied, sipping his milk.

"You got a letter from Towa? Why didn't she send me one, I could always go and bring Dai-chan his paints, I'm his mommy after all." Emiko whined.

"Well Towa thought that me coming would be less… embarrassing then you coming," Seeing Emiko's glare, Satoshi quickly added. "But only because parents aren't allowed into the school during the year. Unless of an event or something around those lines."

"Is that so…. Well I suppose it's alright, so when will you be leaving, and I am guessing Dark, you will be going as well." Emiko asked, calming down.

"Yes, we'll be heading out after we finish our meals."

"Make sure you stop to get Hiwatari a wand, if he's going to be staying at Hogwarts he'll need one, along with some school books." Daiki added, coming into the conversation.

"Of course, but I'll leave that to Towa." Dark said as he ate the last of his pasta and went to clean his plate.

"Well come on creepy-boy, we need to get your things and head out; I want to get there soon." Dark said as he walked up the stairs to his room, walking down again a second later with a small purple bag made out of shiny, silky material in his hands.

"Alright, please be careful and tell Dai that we love him, and make sure he writes us a letter too, we miss him." Emiko ordered as she and Daiki walked the two too the door.

"Don't worry Mrs. Niwa, we will." Satoshi stated as he shoved on his shoes, stepping out into the slowly setting sun's rays with Dark following close behind.

Waving goodbye, the strange duo walked to Satoshi's house and once there ,added his bags to Dark's magical pouch. Since Dark didn't want to have to start flying right away, they decided to catch a cab to the town over (They live somewhere in Italy I presume from the scenery in the manga and anime) and then Dark would fly them there the rest of the way to England.

Satoshi paid for the cab driver to bring them where they needed to go and sat in the backseat along with a passive looking Dark.

The whole car ride was silent, the cab driver minding his own business, and Satoshi and Dark too caught up in their own thoughts to say anything. It was around 5:00pm when they arrived, and the sun was just starting to set, they left the cab and Dark led them both down a narrow alley, before turning into a small park. Only a few people where out and walking on the cobblestone sidewalks, most probably out shopping or just getting off from work.

"Where are we going?"Satoshi questioned as the angel led him out of the peaceful park and to the edge of the large town, and to an area of ruins. Stone temples crumpled to the ground, huge marble pillars covered in thick patches of weeds from the years of them laying on the hard earth.

"You'll see." Was all Dark said before walking to one of the more stable temples and maneuvering his way inside.

Following his example, Satoshi crawled through the small space and entered the shrine as well.

Unlike the outside, the inside looked perfectly preserved, which made the blue haired boy gasp in surprise. Dark seemed unaffected, just simply standing in the setter of the large room, drawing a pentagon type circle where he stood.

"Mystifying isn't it? It took a lot of magic to keep the inside as nice as it is." Dark said as he turned around to face Satoshi.

"How? And Why for the matter?"Satoshi asked; walking around the room, soaking up every detail he could.

"By magic of course, well Niwa magic to be exact. And because, this place is one of the most important Niwa treasures. It has so many important memories that it is only fitting that it is kept the way it was a century ago." Dark calmly answered, running a long, slim finger along a row of dusty books.

"And how does any of this relate to helping Daisuke?"

"Let me explain. You know that the Niwa's process some magical ability correct," Dark inquired, and after Satoshi's nod, continued. "Well they can only do some spells, like sealing's and blessings. However, that is only for the Niwa's who were not my tamer. My tamers have a magical status similar to wizards, except our magic is much older, and far more stable."

"Well, since Daisuke needed to be sent to Hogwarts, I gave some of my magic to Emiko and Daiki because they couldn't do the spell on their own."

"Wait, wasn't Daiki-san one of your tamers?" Satoshi asked, sitting down on a marble bench.

"Yes, he was, however, with old age, he's lost almost all ties with me and now I can only give him some of my magic. He can no longer gain access to his own, so I gave him some of mine. Sadly, when I do this it lowers my strength and I can barely stand. So I came here, where I could replenish my magic. That is where I was when Daisuke left. I bet he thought I didn't care to see him off." Dark said with a pained expression.

"I'm sure if he told you this, he'd understand," Satoshi said, not wanting the conversation to take a nasty turn.

"Yeah I'm sure he would." Dark replied with a smile. "But back on topic, I brought us here today so I could do a spell that will help us get to Hogwarts a whole lot faster, even fast then by plane." Dark finished off as he sat in the large pentagon in a meditation type pose.

"What spell, but wait, didn't you say it drains you when you do spells?" Satoshi asked sitting forward, as the chalk lines grew to a deep, vibrant purple. Similar to Dark's hair.

"Only for some spells or ways," Dark muttered, his eyes closed. "Like when I gave magic to Daiki and Emiko, or if I say, used too much of it in one go. However, the spell I'm doing right now is just a simple speed spell that will make me be able to fly faster than sound. Fortunately, by me doing the spell here, my magic won't lesson at all because of all the magical energy stored here."

"Wow, that's a nifty trick, but how long does it take?"

"Yeesh, full of questions today aren't we creepy boy." Dark teased, peaking open one eye to stare at Satoshi. "To answer your question, not long. In fact, I am done right now." Dark said as the lights faded, and he stood facing Satoshi.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before nodding to each other and leaving the temple.

Kneeling on the ground, Dark lifted Satoshi onto his back, released his wings and gave the younger boy a grin. "Just to warn you, you will most likely feel sick when we arrive to Britain, and I advise you to close your eyes." Dark advised as he plucked Satoshi's glasses from his face and stowed them away in the small bag that was tied securely to Dark's waste.

Being the smart boy that Satoshi was, he followed Dark's advise and shut his eyes tight as Dark flew off the safety of solid ground, and sped of in the direction of England at a pace so fast, that Satoshi doubted that is he was on the ground and Dark had passed by his face. He wouldn't see him because he was going so fast.

By the time they arrived in England, it was around 8:00 in the morning, which to tell you the truth, didn't surprise Satoshi. Why, well that was because of the huge fact that they had to fly from the southern part of Italy, through Switzerland, France and a huge space of water to finally get to the United kingdom. Not to mention they had to get to the town around King's Cross Station.

Being in an extremely tired, and overall queasy state, Satoshi paid for a small, two queen sized bedroom suite in a motel right across from King's Cross Station where Towa had agreed to meet him at around 12 or 1 in the afternoon, so Satoshi could sleep until then.

**[Okay, sorry for the interruption, but some of you might be wondering why Satoshi is paying for everything, well that is because Satoshi is extremely rich, and he IS the police chief or something like that. OH and before I forget, IMPORTANT NEWS IN AUTHORS NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ IT!]**

Heading up to their room, they both collapsed in their beds and slept.

By the time Satoshi woke up again, it was around 11:00 and Dark was nowhere to be found.

Sitting calmly on the bed opposite of Satoshi's are his suitcases, and lying on the bedside table were his glasses and a small note.

Putting on his spectacles, Satoshi read the note.

**Creepy Kid,**

** Went on ahead, so you'll have to get to Hogwarts on your own. Besides, Towa said she would meet you at the station to bring you the rest of the way to Hogwarts, correct. Well I left your things, and I will see you at the school.**

**P.S.**

** Keep your mouth shut about me bringing you here. I don't want Towa to know I came here along with you, she will just freak out, also I would rather get Daisuke to except me being here in Britain first before I do Towa. **

** -Dark**

Crumpling the paper and tossing it in the trash bin, Satoshi opened up his suitcase and got some clothes out. After a hot shower, he would head across the street and wait for Towa. After All, he had a long day ahead of him.

**XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX **

**End of chapter!**

**So the answer of all your questions is, SATOSHI! He is the person the letter was sent to. But you guys got both him and Dark~ Aren't you all lucky ducks.**

**NOW I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS CONCERNING NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Currently in my Profile is a Poll for this story, it is concerning which house I should place Satoshi in. If I do not receive a good amount of answers, I WILL NOT UPDATE! (Or I will just place Satoshi in the house that I think bests suits him, which because of the way that it will help get Draco more screen time, Satoshi will probably be placed in Slytherin. Which based on his sneaky ways, and the fact he used to be the tamer for Krad, works rather well….)**

**I know, how mean of me. But I need to have you guys to give me this in return for the next chapter, which if you haven't realized will be about a certain sexy seme arriving at Hogwarts, and all that drama that will ensue with this. For example, the Golden Trio, plus Draco, will be introduced to Dark AND Satoshi~**

**So, please check out my poll, and I will give you the present of the next chapter and even some juicy kissing scenes with Dark and Daisuke, and Draco and Harry. (No sex scenes though, It IS rated T after all.)**

**Also, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, nice to see you all, and thanks for ALL the REVIEWS, FAVES, WATCHES, AND FOR CHECKING OUT MY POLL! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Now thanks to all of your guy's lovely support, I shall give you one of the longest chapters ever!**

"Talking"

"_**Thoughts"**_

**XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX**

**Chapter six- I'm beginning to hate surprises**

Satoshi hated when people were late to appointments, especially if **they **were the one to schedule the meeting in the first place!

It was now 1:15pm and Satoshi was becoming extremely agitated. He had specifically told Towa he would arrive mid-afternoon, and she had the power to find people! With that gift, she would certainly be able to tell when he arrived!

Growling, the blue haired boy stood up from the bench and started to pace. If he had known she was going to be late, he would have taken a longer shower, or even had taken another nap!

_**Flashback! **_

Digging out a pair of jeans, white boxers, and a white and sky-blue striped long-sleeved shirt, Satoshi stepped into the steamy shower.

Grabbing some shampoo (which he had brought along with his other toiletries), he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, and began to lather his hair.

Rubbing in large circular motions, he rinsed the blueberry-scented shampoo out of his hair and proceeded to add some conditioner.

Good hygiene was the key to success.

Letting the conditioner to set in his hair, Satoshi grabbed a bar of hand soap and coated his body in it.

Once finished, he rinsed his body and hair, and then he turned off the refreshing hot liquid and stepped out of the shower to finish getting ready.

After dressing, Satoshi grabbed his room key and exited the small inn. Walking across the street, he found an empty bench and proceeded to wait.

_**End flashback!**_

Satoshi sighed, his butt was sore and numb from sitting so long, and he was starting to feel a tad hungry.

Towa had better have money, because she was going to be buying him lunch for his wait.

Luckily for Satoshi, he didn't have to wait any longer as a fast moving blob of white and purple came his way.

"SATOSHI!" Towa yelled, waving her arms frantically, nearly tripping when she got to him.

Her white hair was a bit a mess, and her makeup a tad smudged. Looking at the rest of her, he was surprised she was in different clothes than she usually wore.

She now stood in knee high black buckle boots, a white frilly skirt that stopped just above the knee, with a light green belt slung slanted across her waist. As a top, she wore a lavender colored long sleeved shirt that opened up at the shoulders before reattaching with the leaves.

She also had a large green purse, well she had better have money in that bag, because she was going to pay for her lateness in food, and of course school supplies.

"S-sorry I-I'm late, had t-to go g-get money for supplies." Towa panted, holding onto her side.

"It's fine, you can pay me back with buying some lunch." Satoshi muttered, starting to walk away from the old art piece.

People would probably think they were on a date.

Sorry but no, Satoshi did not go for older women, or women at all for the matter.

Yeah, you heard right, Satoshi Hiwatari was gay. He was been ever since he met Daisuke.

That boy was far too adorable for his own good.

But Satoshi knew that Dark has feelings for Daisuke, very _inappropriate _feelings.

Anyone, with a working brain, and if they were not dense like Daisuke would be able to see the way Dark's eyes would glaze over when he stared at the petite red head.

Satoshi already had one killer angel after his head and he did NOT need two!

So he gave up trying to make Daisuke his, but that didn't mean he would stop teasing him in a sexual way.

Why? Because the look on both Daisuke and Dark's faces is hilarious, along with their reactions.

Letting a small smirk grace his features, Satoshi continued to walk, Towa by his side leading the way.

They stopped at a small, dark pub that everyone seemed to be either ignoring or they did not even notice that it was there.

"I hope this isn't where we are eating lunch." Satoshi said, turning to Towa.

"Don't worry Satoshi; we just have to go through here to get your supplies." Towa said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the dingy looking place.

If the outside was bad, the inside was even worse. Luckily, they were there for only a few seconds before coming to another door and steeping out into a tiny brick alley.

Turning towards the wall in front of them, Towa dug into her purse and drew out a long stick.

"What is _that_?" Satoshi hissed, nodding to the stick.

"A wizard wand, it's not mine of course, I borrowed one from the headmaster." Towa answered plainly before tapping the tip off the stick to a few of the red bricks.

There is a clink, and then another, before the bricks started moving on their own, into a large archway.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

At Satoshi's shocked face, Towa giggled and grabbed Satoshi's hand, knocking him out of his stupor.

"It's magic; you should be used to strange things by now shouldn't you?" Towa asked, letting go of his hand as they continued to walk in the slightly crowed shopping area.

All around, people are wearing strange robes, what was this, medieval times?

As if reading his mind, Towa answered, "It's the style, but they still wear other clothes under them, I've checked." Towa said smiling brightly as she led him to a small store named, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

They are met by a rather plump woman who begins to fuss over Satoshi in a rather motherly manner. "Hello dears, what is it you will be needing?" She asked, leading them further into the store.

"He will need some Hogwarts school robes; he'll be a transfer there." Towa answered kindly, before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Ms. Malkin blinked in surprise before speaking again. "Oh another transfer, what year will he be in." She asked, continuing to talk to Towa as she measure Satoshi.

"Fifth year."

"Really, that's the same year as the other transfer, but I never got to meet him, Dumbledore came and got the small boy's robes for him." Malkin hummed, remembering the day.

Soon, they are done, and after asking Ms. Malkin to send them to Professor Dumbledore, they set out again. This time to Amanuensis Quills, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

After again sending the supplies to Dumbledore, they decided to stop by Flourish and Blotts to get his books for the year.

Luckily, they were not in there long, because Towa started to sneeze from the collected dust that had gathered at the top of the books on the tallest shelves.

Exiting the shop, they decided to go get his wand, since it was the most important object he would need if he even wanted to do magic. Walking over to an old looking shop called Ollivanders they walked inside. Opening the door, a small bell rings, followed by a crash.

An old, small, frail looking man came scurrying from the back room. His glazed blue eyes looked at the two and a huge smile lit up on his wrinkled face.

"_**What a creepy old man."**_

"Hello, we're looking to by a wand for Satoshi here, Mr…"

"Ollivander, please no Mr." Ollivander answered, shaking Towa's hand before looking at Satoshi.

With a flick of his wand, Ollivander summoned measuring tape, which began to measure almost every part of Satoshi's slim body.

Calling the measuring tape back to him, the old wand seller ran to a shelf and pulled out a dusty brown box before walking back to the front desk.

Taking off the lid, he shakily pulled out a wand and handed it to the blue-haired teen.

"Hawthorn, 8 inches, core of a dragon heartstring."

Giving a flick a whole shelf of boxes come tumbling down. Blinking in surprise, he put the wand down, giving Ollivander a look.

Ollivander had an off look in his eyes and with one last look at Satoshi, ran to the back room, returning with an excited gleam in his eyes. Pulling the wand out of the box, Satoshi glanced at the beautiful piece of craftsmanship.

It is a gleaming white with what seemed like black shading coming from the bottom and swirling to the top. The magnificent wand has a thicker piece of black wood attached to the bottom for a place where he could grip.

"Rowan, 11 inches, with two cores, hair from a male unicorn and a white feather I found one day. It seemed to leak strong magic so I decided to put it in my experiment on double cores. The feather had this shading effect on the wood, but I like it." Ollivander whispered, handing the wand to Hiwatari.

Firmly grasping the long wand, a rush of adrenalin filled him, and waving the wand, a rainbow of colors and white light shot from the tip.

"Ah, it looks like you found your wand there young man." Ollivander hummed, putting the box away.

After thanking and paying Ollivander, they headed back out to look around, since they just got his last supply.

As they walked, Towa squeaked happily, before grabbing his arm and rushing to what looked like an ice cream shop. Ordering some of their more… normal assortments, they sat down and began to eat.

After a long period of silence, Towa finally broke the tension.

"Thanks for coming here Satoshi." Towa mumbled as she chewed on her spoon.

"No problem, Daisuke would do the same for me." Satoshi shrugged.

"Still, with you here, he might actually be happy again."

"He better be I even brought nearly all his painting supplies."

"YOU DID! Oh thank you Satoshi, you are such a good friend for doing that for Dai-chan." Towa yelled, hugging him.

Satoshi had a feeling she wouldn't have been this thankful to him if she knew he had brought a certain _someone _with him as well.

Once they were finished eating, and paid for their snack, they started walking again.

"So… Do you want a pet?" Towa asked, looking into Magical Menagerie, and all of the animals.

Satoshi shrugged; it would not hurt to look… hopefully.

Stepping inside the loud store, Satoshi started to browse, while Towa yelled saying she needed to get a present for Cloud, her gray owl.

Speaking of owls, Satoshi now stood in front of the squawking birds.

After his first encounter with the stubborn beasts, he decided that getting an owl was off his list of options.

Continuing to search, Satoshi continues to cross out animals that he had to choose from for a pet.

Rat-no

Toad- WHY would you.

Snake-… maybe

This continued until the blue-eyed boy came to a stop at the cats.

Now a cat he could live with.

Smart, independent, affectionate, and they could tell how you are feeling like a dog could.

The perfect companion.

Looking over the selections, a flash of dark golden fur caught his eyes. Sitting calmly in a cage is a sleek, golden furred, green-eyed feline. She stared at him, her slim tail swishing at her side.

She was small, slim, and her fur glimmered in the sunlight streaking in from the windows. It looked like she had just reached maturity and that intelligent glint in her large cat eyes made him lean forward to pat her.

Holding a finger through the bars, she sniffed at the appendage, before rubbing her head against it. Laughing softly, he moved his finger to scratch her pointed ears, as she purred loudly.

"I'm surprised, she usually doesn't like males, or people for the matter." A man said, holding onto a bag of cat food, obviously a worker.

"I'll take her." Satoshi said standing.

The man blinked, before setting down the bag and heading to the cash register, Satoshi following with his chosen pet in his arms.

"That will be seventy-six galleons." The man, named Ben said, holding out his calloused hand.

Realizing he didn't have the money, he put the feline on the counter, saying, "I'll be right back." Before heading deeper into the bowels of the store, looking for Towa.

He finally found her near the pet supplies.

"Towa I need the money." Satoshi ordered, holding his hand out like Ben did moments earlier.

"Oh, did you find a pet?" Towa hummed, grabbing her small coin purse out of her bag.

"Yes, a cat, she's really beautiful and smart looking." Satoshi answered, taking the coins.

"Really, well you should get her some supplies to, like food, a bed, some toys, and maybe a collar so people know who she belongs to."Towa said, counting off her manicured fingers.

Satoshi agreed, and started looking with Towa.

They decided on a large basket that has a cushioned pillow surrounding the inside, some healthy cat food, small water and food dish, and a few feathered toys for her enjoyment.

As Satoshi's eyes looked over the collars, he spotted something that he knew would be perfect for his pet. It was a silver, Egyptian styled necklace/collar. It has a large emerald that matched the feline's eyes in the center, with two black and golden stones encased around it. The label said that you could you an enchantment so that when someone would try to take the animal, it would send him or her magically to their owner.

How convenient.

Grabbing the collar, along with the other necessities, both Satoshi and Towa went back to the checkout counter. Placing their things with Satoshi's cat, they paid, before heading out.

It was around 4:00pm, and if they went and got Satoshi's belongings, they would make it to dinner at Hogwarts.

As they headed out of the small pub and back into the mortal world, they walked to Satoshi's motel.

"So what are you going to name her?" Towa asked looked at the feline in Satoshi's arms.

"I think I'm going to name her Amu. As in the Egyptian goddess of the Dawn, because of her fur, and she seems like a goddess to me." Satoshi answered, stroking Amu's soft fur, making her purr louder.

"Haha, it looks like she agrees with her name." Towa giggled, watching as Amu moved further into Satoshi's arms.

They had taken her out of her cage when she started hissing.

Now Towa had shrunk all of Amu's things and put them in her bag, except for the collar, Satoshi had put that on her right away.

Amu loved it.

Soon they arrived at the motel, handing Amu to Towa; Satoshi ran back to his room and grabbed his bags. Giving his room key back to the manager, he left.

Towa shrunk his bags as well and shoved them into her bag.

Walking down a deserted alleyway, Towa turned to Satoshi.

"Okay, we're going to use a special way to getting to Hogwarts since I can't fly us there. We are going to use a port-key, and it will send us right to Hogwarts. All you need to do is hold Amu and myself tightly, and touch this whistle." Towa ordered, pulling out the shiny port key.

Nodding his head, they all held onto each other, and with a pull of the belly button, they vanished.

Landing flat on his ass, Satoshi is taken aback by the noise. He was now in a huge room, filled with students, and spotting bright red hair, along with a set of purple locks, he concluded what this source of this commotion was the arrival of Dark.

"Well this should be interesting."

**~Earlier that day with Dark~**

Damn, how long does it take to find a fricken CASTLE!

Dark has been flying for hours, and he still couldn't spot Hogwarts.

He had figured that if he followed the familiar train tracks that he would be there in no time.

But time was passing, and Daisuke was still out of his grasp.

When Dark had read the letter from Towa, he was hurt. His little Daisuke was in fear and in pain because of Krad, Dark's other half. If only Dark had killed the bastard when he had the chance, then none of this would be happening.

Clenching his fists, Dark shook his head to clear his mind of those depressing thoughts.

Looking ahead, Dark signed in relief at seeing the familiar towers, and large lake of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Flying to the large entry doors, Dark retracted his wings, and slipped through the unlocked doors.

His plan was to find Daisuke, but not without playing a few tricks on him first…

Using his superior thief skills, he cloaked himself in the shadows, and began his search for his small redhead.

He heard a fit of angel-like laughter, and quickly ducked behind a corner as Daisuke came down a hallway.

His cute uke is wearing small black caprice with multiple pockets, a button up white dress shirt, a red tie, black and red converse, and a set of black school robes. His adorable face is flushed from laughing, and he grasped his school bag tightly as he was most likely heading to his next class.

With a few others.

One is a bushy haired brunette haired female, she looked pretty, but she was not Dark's type. Next is a short raven-haired boy, with large emerald eyes, and round glasses.

He was cute like Daisuke, but again, not his type.

The last male is a redhead like Daisuke, but it is more orange than Daisuke's blood red, and he had multiple freckles and was taller than then the other three.

Conclusion; was totally not Dark's type.

Following them down into the dungeons, he listened in on their conversation.

"Haha, did you see Towa, she looked so panicked, and did you see her outfit!" Daisuke laughed, holding his stomach.

"_**So Towa has left… Good."**_ Dark thought as he crouched down.

"Well she has looked like she has been waiting for something since yesterday, maybe she has a date." The brunette girl added, holding onto her chin.

"_**Yeah a date with creepy boy."**_

"I don't know Hermione, do you really think so?" The emerald-eyed male asked.

"Yes I do, what else could it be Harry, and Ron would you please stop looking through my bag! I am NOT letting you see the potions homework, even if we are dating." The girl Hermione hissed, smacking the orange-haired boy.

"OW, but Hermione, Snape will kill me if I don't have the homework done! Please let me see it!" Ron begged, getting on his knees.

"Oh please, he won't kill you. Besides, we have his class right now, so there isn't any time to even copy my notes."

"Sorry Ron, looks like you lucked out." Harry said patting the sullen Ron's back.

"Why are you so calm Harry, you didn't get the homework done either!"

Harry blinked, before looking away and mumbling out a faint, "Draco helped me."

"Draco helped you." Daisuke inquired, putting his pointer finger to his chin and tilted his head in a completely adorable manner.

"_**Damn, he's so kissable!"**_ Dark growled in his mind, steeling himself so he wouldn't ruin his plan, and go kiss his ruby-haired uke, or anything else around those lines.

"Yeah, he did." Harry admitted, looking away again.

A huge smile broke out onto Dai's face, "Well that's nice, but we should hurry, it's almost time for potions." Daisuke said as he started towards a set of pitch-black doors.

They all began to follow Daisuke's example and before they could close the doors, Dark slipped into the classroom.

Finding a secluded part of the room, Dark stayed to the shadows as a stern man with a crooked nose stood glaring at the students.

"Today we will be learning about potions that can change the shape or form of a person. An example of this to those of you who don't progress my class, is a polyjuice potion." Snape hissed, his obsidian eyes glazing over Daisuke and his friends.

"Open your books to page 327, and read this section and the one on 340 while taking notes. And by notes I mean something other than your sorry excuse of chicken scrawl Mr. Weasley." Snape finished, writing down the chapters on the chalkboard with a flicked of his wand.

After opening their books, the large group of Gryffindors and Slytherins began to read, but stopped when Snape seemed to finally remember the assignment that was due.

Barking out for the students to get out their homework, Dark watched as a male with platinum blond hair and silver-blue eyes looked over at the Harry. Dark guessed this blond was the supposed 'Draco'.

Harry met Draco's eyes with a breathtaking smile as the small raven held up his homework for the blond to see. Draco smirked, nodded and gave Harry a small wink before handing his own homework to a scowling Severus Snape.

After collecting all the homework and yelling at Ron and a boy named Neville, Snape returned to his polished desk to grade the homework.

Dark sighs; this was beginning to be a rather boring start of his day. Looking across the room, his gleaming violet eyes landed on his small redhead, an all too devious smirk lit up on his features, a plan slowly forming in his head.

Creeping towards his prey, Dark brings his hands to Dai's sides and making sure he is completely hidden, tickles Daisuke.

Dai jumps in surprise before letting out a mixture of a scream and a giggle, gaining the attention of the whole class.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Harry asks a curious expression on his features.

Daisuke laughed, and looked behind him.

Nothing.

Daisuke blinked, who was the one who had been tickling him?

Turning back to his friend, Daisuke answered, "Yes, but I felt someone tickling me, sorry for interrupting class professor Snape." Dai apologized looking towards the professor.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape hissed, ending the conversation, everyone going back to the textbooks.

Dark rolled his eyes; he thought he would have gotten a better reaction from Dai, but sadly not. Going back to the far side of the room, Dark sat and waited for class to get over. Maybe then, he could have some more fun.

After dozing of a few times, the bell finally rung and Dark was able to make his exit. Following the foursome once again, Dark found they were making their way upstairs. Now it would be a tad harder following them.

Deciding that he would find his target later, Dark wandered off into the school, deciding to go visit some of his old favorite sites.

Walking up a few flights of stairs, a made his way to the girls bathroom, home to moaning Myrtle.

Walking to the familiar sink, he speaks in parseltongue, and with a clink, opens the entryway.

Sliding down, Dark makes his way through the chamber of secrets, and stops at the skeleton of the basilisk. Smiling fondly, he examines the rest of the chamber.

"Well it looks like you finally met your end snake; I was hoping you would have still been alive so I could have had chat with you." Dark whispered, walking away from the pile of bones. "But as I can see that you are occupied, I'll go. Talk to you again soon friend."

Leaving the chamber, Dark heads back into the upper floors of Hogwarts to find the kitchens. He was feeling famished from his flight and it was always nice to tease the house elves.

Tickling the small pear, Dark opens up the entryway for the kitchens and steps inside.

Like a flash of lightning the elves swarmed around Dark, asking what he would like and how he was. Telling them his order, he took a seat at the small table and waited.

Setting down the tray of a coffee and strawberry cheesecake, the small elf named Binky squeaked and with a bow, disappeared.

Chuckling, Dark guided his fork to the scrumptious looking desert, taking a piece before bringing to his mouth. Smooth, velvety, and sweet, the perfect combination.

Dark imagined that when he gets to finally kiss Daisuke, the small redhead would taste just like this, and Dark could not wait.

Finishing off his snack and coffee, Dark ventured out of the kitchen, and back into the hallways.

Looking out of the windows, Dark sees that the sun is slowly lowering down behind the mountains, turning the sky into a soft orange. Hearing the ring of the bell, Dark quickly made his way to the dining hall, not wanting to have to deal with the crowds.

Slipping through the doors, Dark jumped up to the beams and waited for the students and staff to arrive.

Dark smirked as he finally spotted his Daisuke, but that smirk quickly turned into a frown when he saw that someone had an arm around Daisuke's shoulder.

It was a boy, who had no right to touch **his **Daisuke. Growling, Dark held back, seeing the boy remove his arm from Daisuke and go venture over to the table in blue, sitting next a bright blond-headed girl.

However, Dark was still on edge, he now realized if he waited any longer, someone would take his Daisuke, and that just would not do.

He needed to show that Daisuke was his and nobody else's.

Dark nodded to himself, the plan coming to him like magic.

He let everyone eat for about five minutes before setting his plan into action.

Slipping of the large beams, he landed with grace behind his prey, catching the eye of Hermione and Ron. At their surprised gasps, Dark smirked. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and leans into his ear.

"_Hello Daisuke, did you miss me love?" _ Dark whispered before turning Dai's head and with a breath, presses his lips Daisuke's.

It is just like Dark imagined it would be, sensual and sweet. At Dai's gasp, Dark takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Daisuke's delicious mouth, savoring the taste of pumpkin juice and a faint hint of strawberries.

Engaging in the battle of dominance, Dark wins quickly, Daisuke letting Dark do as he pleased

Letting his hands wands upward, Dark slips his nimble hands underneath Dai's shirt feeling the smooth flesh and finally finding two very perky nipples. Tweaking the bud, Daisuke lets out a sinful moan and arches into Dark's touch.

Needing air, Dark breaks away from Daisuke a thin trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Looking at Daisuke's face, Dark lets out a low groan. His innocent strawberries eyes are glazed over in lust and a large, deep blush covered his adorable face, and his pouty lips are bruised and red. Not to mention he is gripping tightly onto Dark's shirt, as if he let go he would leave this unknown paradise.

Not able to hold back, Dark decides to venture to Dai's neck, leaving possessive bite marks and large purple hickies to let everyone know whom Daisuke belonged to.

"Angh, D-dark what are you doing?" Daisuke gasped out in breathy pants, moaning loudly when Dark found the most sensitive spot on his neck.

Dark chuckled against Dai's neck before responding. "I am marking what is mine my love."

Pulling back, Dark examines his work, and deciding the even with a turtleneck, you would still be able to see the marks, concluded his work was done, for now at least.

Turning his head to shocked crowd Dark winks and smirks in delight, it was always fun to surprise people.

Yells, shrieks, and squeals broke out and Dark could help the laugh that escaped him.

Realizing that what just happened between Dark and himself, happened in front of the WHOLE school, Daisuke's flushes completely and burrows his head into Dark's stomach.

Dark, smiling at his loves embarrassment, hears a loud pop, and looking up sees the shocked face of Towa and a smirking Satoshi.

"It's about time you got here creepy boy; I was beginning to think you had gotten yourself kidnapped." Dark chanted, all talk stopping once more at the new arrivals.

Satoshi just laughed and set Amu down, stood up, dusted himself off and looked at Daisuke.

"Well it looks like you couldn't wait long enough; just make sure you do your… business somewhere where no one can hear, because I am positive Daisuke will be loud." Satoshi said with a perverted smirk.

"S-Satoshi, what are you doing here!" Daisuke yelled, shocked to see his friend and completely not understanding the last part of his friends sentence.

"Well Towa wrote me a letter saying you were having troubles adjusting, so I grabbed Dark and headed on over. But he ran off before Towa arrived. Sorry he ended up molesting you Niwa. And Dark, you aren't the boundaries type of person are you." Satoshi stated, walking over to the couple.

"Nope, I've never been." Dark laughed, pulling Dai out of his seat and to his chest before resting his chin on the soft head of red locks.

"Of course not."

"DARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD SATOSHI TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T COME!" Towa screamed, pointing a finger at the violet haired male.

"What you thought I would miss seeing my Daisuke again bird brain!" Dark yelled back, glaring at the woman.

Before Towa could retaliate against Dark, Dumbledore spoke up stopping whatever…this was.

"Towa, is this the guest you informed me would be arriving today?" Albus asked gesturing to Satoshi.

"Oh Albus, yes he is, and I am so sorry for this interruption, I was not informed that _he _would be coming as well." Towa hissed in Dark's direction.

"It's quite alright Towa, like I always say, the more the merrier."

"Now, would you please be so kind as to introduce yourselves to the school." Dumbledore asked politely to Satoshi and Dark. Both males coming up to stand in front of the teacher's table, Dark dragging Daisuke with him.

"Hello, I am Dark Mousy, and I shall be staying here for the remainder of the year, and to just make this completely clear. Daisuke is **mine**, so keep your hands to yourselves." Dark hissed, holding the blushing Dai to his chest.

"Like you're one to talk." Satoshi whispered under his breath.

"Ah yes, and I am Satoshi Hiwatari, and I will also be staying the rest of the year, but unlike mister molester over here, I shall be joining classes." Satoshi finished, looking at Dumbledore.

"Splendid, now I suppose we should get you sorted then." Albus chimed happily, accioing the sorting hat to his wrinkled hands.

Placing the old garment on the pale blue locks of Satoshi's head, Albus stepped back and let the hat do it's magic.

"_**Ah, we've never had one of you here before." **_

"_No, and will you move on, I don't like things speaking in my head."_

"_**Of course, must bring back painful memories. Well let us get this over with shall we. Not very kind, hmm but you are not as evil as your counterpart is. Very devious and clever, not very friendly. Very smart indeed. Well it looks like there is only one house for you, RAVENCLAW!"**_

The hat cheered, everyone slowly clapping for the blue-haired teen.

Taking the hat back, Dumbledore told everyone to dig back in. Satoshi looking over to the blue and grey table sat in front of a girl with bright blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She smiled at him and introduced herself and the male next to her.

"Hello, I am Luna Lovegood and this is Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you Satoshi." Luna stated with a smile, shaking Satoshi's hand.

Nodding his head, Satoshi glanced over to the Gryffindor table and chuckled at the sight of Dark being interrogated by Dai's friends and Towa.

Hearing a soft meow, Satoshi picks up Amu and looks up to the ceiling.

Well this was sure one hell of a beginning.

**xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx**

**Well, it's finally here, and as I promised, longer than the last chapter!**

**I also gave you a juicy kissing scene between our main couple~**

**Sorry, for the long wait on this chapter by the way. Life has been chaos for me, and I've been sick.**

**Anyway, please review and love you all!**


	7. UPDATE!

**Kay, this is just a small update for all my faithful readers.**

**I know it has been months since I last updated angel wizards, but I fell out of the d.n. angel series and really haven't been all that motivated to write. **

**However, I've gotten some of that much needed motivation back and will resume writing angel wizards! But… I need to rewatch the series and since I'm once back to school, it will take a few more weeks to write chapter seven of Angel wizards.**

**BUT I HAVE STARTED CHAPTER SEVEN! So hopefully not too long of a wait.**

**Anyway, thank you all for staying with me through this time of absence, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! So please continue to read my story as I plan to finish it~**

**And because of the long wait, I've decided if any of you have something you'd really like to have happen in the story, you can pm me to tell me what you want and I'll consider putting it in the story.**

**Well, that's all, thanks again!**

**-Vampirecat-**


	8. Omake

…**. I'm sorry but I don't what happened…. But I love you all…. SO FREAKING MUCH!**

**But I'm finally back, but since I need to slowly get back in the settle, please don't hate me for this tiny omake. **

**xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx**

OMAKE

The cold wind of the tundra crept into the dark cavern of the mountainside, chilling the pale skin of the body that laid there. Dressed in a trench coat as white as the snow outside, and with bright golden locks this man could be described as an angel. With pale, white wings protruding out of his back, the testimony would almost seem solid. However behind those golden eyes, is a deep dark and twisted soul.

Krad, his eyes closed slept slouched, pushed up against the freezing wall of the cave. But the freezing temperature of the Russian tundra seemed to have no effect of the sleeping angel.

All stays silent until a pile of snow falls from outside, and with a flash the eyes are open revealing displeased golden gems. Cracking his neck, the male stands, a fierce frown gracing his features. For months, he had been held up here, slowly recovering from his last encounter with that bastard Dark and his little whelp of a tamer. But now, now he was ready, ready for the revenge he rightfully deserved.

Releasing a bone-chilling laugh, he stalks towards the white entrance of the cave, and into the bright light of day.

Nothing would stand in his way, and only after his revenge was complete, could he finally go on.


End file.
